


SoTotallyLittleWood - Oneshots.

by Flaaffy



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, im new to this sorry, new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaaffy/pseuds/Flaaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots (A chapter per story) of SoTotallyLittleWood (InTheLittleWood x SoTotallyToby) </p><p>Status: ongoing with slow updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** SoTotallyLittlewood: Ice Palace. **

**Name: SoTotallyLittlewood: Ice Palace.**

**Age: PG**

**Fandom: YouTubers.**

**Couple: Martyn Littlewood & Toby Cottrell.**

**Characters: Lewis Smappz, Henry Smappz, Martyn Littlewood and Toby Cottrell.**

**Note 1: I know nothing of Minecraft, as I have never played it before.**

**Note 2: This Oneshot is based of episode 23 of the Christmas adventure series. (This is my own version of that episode).**

**Note 3: I know Martyn has a girlfriend named Kaeyi but … pretend she’s doing something. 0. O**

**\--**

_Martyn started recording and all 3 voices yawned which was Henry, Lewis and himself. There were 4 of them all together, they all climbed down onto the floor, all apart from one. "Toby, it’s time to get up!" Martyn yelled, still there was no movement from Toby, or anything from his bunk bed, he had the top bunk whilst Martyn had the bottom bunk._

_After 5 minutes of waiting, nothing came from Toby's bed and nothing came down the ladder either. Martyn went up Toby's bed to investigate. He looked at the duvet; it did look like someone was in it... He ripped off the duvet and no one was there apart from some pillows what said ‘I love Martyn’ and another one said 'Martyn = my sapling king.' Martyn blushed furiously, Henry and Lewis giggled quietly to themselves. Martyn went down the ladder. "Shall we go to the adventure calander? They might give us some help!" Lewis suggested they all agreed and of they went to go to the Adventure Calendar. This actually wasn't normal for any of them, because in winter Martyn turned into Frozen!Martyn and the hash tag named '#KillToby' was invented, and so Martyn and anyone else who was with him would gang up on Toby. But not this time, Martyn wanted to save Toby. Because deep down, Martyn knew he had feelings for Toby a lot, he just didn't know it yet._

_They raced up the advent calander and Henry being as dumb as he is asked "Um guys, what day are we on?" Henry enquired. "Day 23, thicko." Martyn replied and stuck his tongue out. Lewis grabbed some cobble stone out the chest and built a bridge ( **A/N: Yes I know in series two, which this one shot is based on the bridge is already built, but I wanted to write this.)** He built it so neatly that no one could tell he built it, just kidding. He missed a space, and when Henry walked over it he fell down to the ground, luckily it didn't kill him. So, he ran back up to where they were, when he was up he punched Lewis, Lewis punched back and so-on and so-fourth etc., Martyn just shook his head... 'Gee, these two.' He thought, whilst smirking. They finally entered the room which was labelled "room 23" and there was two buttons, one was the prize for today, well more like object and the other one was to activate the speakers what tell them what their objective is for today. Henry hit the object giver out became a diamond pickaxe, three of them to be precise; they all picked it up, one each of course. Then, Lewis clicked the button which was to activate the speaker. "Good day, fellow contestants. Your mission today is to simply rescue Toby, from the white witch." The male voice said. "However, he is trapped in a ice palace what is made of ice, and he is underwater and so one of you will have to break him out, once Toby is then freed you will have to defeat the white witch and escape." The female voice continued the male's sentence. The boys agreed, the male voice all gave them a map, and the voices also said 'bye' before leaving them. "So, who's going underwater to save Toby?" Henry asked. Martyn thought for a moment "Wait, did the female voice say he's underwater?" Martyn asked. Henry and Lewis nodded. "Crap! Toby can't swim for long." Martyn said worriedly, and with that they ran to the Adventure Calendar._

_On the way there, they saw a sign saying "Ice Castle these way, proceed if you dare!" The sign had written on it. Martyn didn't care if it meant trouble, all he had to know; Toby was in a palace made of ice, underwater in a cage made full of metal bars...and Toby can't swim. Martyn started to worry; they found a few more signs and began to follow them one by one. Eventually, they reached a palace ... A palace made of Ice, pure white and it was enormous! Lewis had never seen something so big. Martyn ran into the castle without hesitation. "Toby where are you? Scream Toby if you hear me!" Martyn shrieked. Toby screamed. "Toby! I'm coming hold on." Martyn said trying to comfort Toby._

_"I think you might want to hurry the waters getting higher and I can't breathe." Toby said stuttering and begging for air. "Henry and Lewis, you guys take out the guards and ill rescue Toby." Martyn commanded, Henry and Lewis pulled out there golden swords and started attacking._

_Martyn found a patch of water just near were the ice was melting and dived in, he swam under holding his pickaxe in his left hand. He swam and swam until he saw a metal cage and he swam next to it. "Martyn, Hel-p" Toby said._

_"Don't worry ill help you, don't worry." Martyn replied. He grabbed his pickaxe and started swinging at the cage; it started to break bit by bit._

_After a few more attempts, the cage broke and Toby was free, Toby swam to Martyn and hugged him. "Thank you, my sapling hero." Toby said. Martyn blushed, he took Toby's hand and he swam up top. Toby accidentally let go of Martyn's hand because he couldn't keep hold and fell down to the bottom of the water. Martyn noticed and swam down, 'shit shit' Martyn thought; he finally reached the bottom... Toby wasn't breathing! Martyn carefully scooped up Toby off the floor and asked Henry and Lewis to throw some rope, so they did. Martyn grabbed on and tugged himself up with Henry and Lewis pulling at the top, after some tugging they finally got there. When Martyn pulled himself up onto the ice, Toby landed on top of him. Martyn did ask Toby to get off him, Toby didn’t move or respond, and Toby didn’t even breathe or move his fingers. Martyn checked his heart rate… Toby was unconscious. “Toby, can you hear me bud?” Martyn said worried for his friend, Henry knew a bit of CPR so he pushed past Martyn and did CPR on Toby. Eventually, Toby woke up spluttering and coughing away. “Marty?” Toby said. “Yes, it’s Martyn. You’re best mate.” Martyn replied, Toby grinned a big cheesy grin, Martyn blushed. Awe, Toby is adorable. Martyn scooped Toby off the ground._

_-when they got home_

_When they got back to the lodge, Martyn put Toby on his bed and tucked him in. “Oh, Toby. I couldn’t help but notice your pillows before what said ‘I love Martyn’, eh?” Martyn grinned whilst laughing saying that, Toby blushed his face was bright red, Toby was speechless, he guesses Martyn wanted an answer so he kissed Martyn’s cheek, Martyn blushed and captured Toby’s lips giving him a fierce kiss, Toby smiled into the kiss. They broke away after a few minutes. Toby blushed, he didn’t expect it to end up on the lips… but that’s great! Martyn smiled. “Toby, I love you… alright? I was just too scared to admit it. I know I’ve been mean to you in the past winter times because I become Frozen, and I become mean to you, and I’m really sorry for that… I never mean it, and I hope you don’t take it like I mean it. Toby, I love you.” Martyn said. Toby blushed and replied “I love you too, Martyn.” Toby said, it was nice and simple._

_~ end._


	2. SoTotallyLittleWood: Frozen Love

SoTotallyLittlewood: Frozen Love.   
Type: Oneshot.  
Words: 1,525  
Warnings: Hurt, Hugs, Suicide thoughts, depression and feels. ;~;  
\--  
It was the season of winter... also known as agony for Toby. He didn't like winter not at all, because Martyn his best-bud, his thunder-buddy and his long life crush. Would turn blue all his body would turn blue even his hair. So, basically he wouldn't even have to actually dye it blue. Lucky he, Toby thought. He was just talking to himself, no wonder everyone picked on him. He had to be happy at this monement. For about 10 more minutes, then he can go back into depressing mode. Want to know why? Well because they were recording The Adventure calendar, as in the winter series for Martyn’s channel. Toby sighed, it was him, Martyn, Lewis and Henry. They do this every year and have been doing for the past 1 year. Last year, was the first time they did it, and this year was the 2nd time. ‘Why can’t it be summer?’ Toby thought. He liked Summer Martyn he was kind, cuddly, and warm and gave soft kisses. Toby loved the kisses he giggled at them; Toby knew they were just friendly kisses… nothing more. Even though, he wished they were more than just ‘friendship’ kisses. Sometimes, he would even think that each kiss had a special meaning like one time he was crying because Toby’s scared of thunderstorms… but Martyn didn’t know that. He just thought when Toby woke up crying and sweaty … like really wet, because of tears and sweat. That it was just a bad dream, nothing more. Once Toby had woke up he woke up in screams and cry’s because thunderstorms kept hitting the tent they were sleeping in. Because, they were doing there Tekkit adventure then. So, Martyn wrapped Toby in his arms and kissed his nose and eventually, slept in the bed with him. But still, it was only friendships. Because, friends could do that right? Toby thought so.  
\--  
Toby ultimately snapped back to reality, to realize he had been talking to himself. He looked down at the floor; well there was absolutely NO floor. Well, of course there’s floor. You just couldn’t see it, because the floor was covered with thick white fluffy snow. They had just finished their quest and they were heading home. When they got back home, they took their snow boots off and coats off and hung them up. They liked Aunty Sandy’s house. It was a nice house; even Toby admitted it was nice. It was nice and warm and comfy. Toby went straight over to the fire and put his hands near it. Martyn came over, Toby looked at him. ‘Was Martyn actually going to talk to me?’ Toby thought. Martyn walked straight past him, he walked to the coffee machine and grabbed a coffee. Once the coffee machine had given him some coffee, he walked back the same way he came the way past Toby and past the fire. Toby sighed. He was thinking too much, it was too depressing for him. He was glad Martyn had finished recording before they walked back into the house. On the way back, Martyn tripped over Toby’s shoe and got coffee all over Toby. Toby sighed; he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Martyn could see Toby was upset. ‘Did Toby really take all this to heart? Toby must know that were joking, doesn’t he?’ Martyn thought. He also thought ‘Oh No, what happens if he doesn’t?’ Martyn sighed. He shall worry about it tomorrow. Toby went into the front room and everyone was sat at the table. He went to grab his plate of food and sat alone in the seat in the living room. Martyn looked over to Toby in the seat and sighed. After they all ate, they went to bed. Toby slept in his bunk above Martyn’s.   
\- Next Morning –   
Henry woke up first, then Lewis, then Martyn. But, Toby didn’t wake straight up after Martyn. Martyn was getting worried because Toby hadn’t waked up yet. The real reason, Toby hadn’t waked up yet because he was crying his t-shirt was wet and soaked. Toby couldn’t hear any noises and went downstairs and ran into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror ‘What a state I am in!’ He thought. He banged his hands against the sink; he gripped the towel in his hands and wiped his tears away. He went into the kitchen and sat down at the table for once in a while. He looked down, making his hair hide. Martyn looked at Toby and asked “Toby what’s up?” Martyn asked. Toby looked up. He thought that was his mind, just talking to him. I mean, who would talk to him in winter? “Toby?” Martyn said again. Toby looked up again; indeed someone was talking to him. It was Martyn out of all people? “What?!”! Toby snapped at him. Martyn, Lewis and Henry jumped at this. They didn’t expect that, Toby walked away. ‘Well done Toby, someone was FINALLY talking to you and you just ignore them.” The voice said. ‘Oh, shut up!’ Toby said to the voice. A few minutes later, Martyn had an announcement saying “Guys, I won’t be recording today… because there’s something wrong with one of our cast members.” Martyn finished his speech. Instead of recording, they decided to have a snowball fight. For god sake, last time they had a snowball fight… one got in Toby’s face.   
\- Snowball fight start –  
Henry threw a snowball at Lewis’s face. Then Henry threw one back, Martyn looked around, Henry and Lewis was laughing together. Toby was sat on the bench, freezing his ass off. Martyn threw a snowball at Toby’s face it ended on his tongue, he licked it and swallowed and eventually spat some snow out! Shit! Martyn ran over to Toby’s side. “Toby?  
You okay mate?” Martyn asked worried for his friend. Toby fell unconscious and started coughing and more coughing. His face went blue, his hands went frozen. ‘Toby, what have I done! TOBYYYYY PLEASE WAKE UPP!’ Martyn wailed. Henry and Lewis looked over to him, and ran over to him and asked what was up. ‘It’s Toby, I threw a snowball at him, and it’s my entire fault.’ Martyn said. Henry patted his shoulder. A couple minutes later Toby woke up spluttering and coughing. Toby looked up and saw everyone around him… he ran off straight away. “Toby, Wait!” Martyn screamed. Toby ran into bed, he was thinking ‘How did I get on the floor?’ Toby thought of the worst that could have happened, the tears came again. Toby started to cry… but slowly drifted off to sleep. Martyn, Lewis and Henry came to bed. Martyn got under the bunk bed and got in.  
\- That night –  
Martyn could hear Toby crying… “Toby? Are you crying?” Martyn asked. He looked up. “Martyn, is that you?” Toby asked… Martyn said mhmm. “What’s up, Toby? Why are you so upset?” Martyn asked. Toby sighed…   
“I’m going to say everything I want to, don’t interrupt, and don’t laugh when I’ve finished.” Martyn nodded and took Toby’s hand and took him downstairs “Now talk, Toby.” Toby nodded then let his heart explode with feelings as he started to open his mouth. “It’s just, I can’t take it. I don’t like the winter, it brings to much pain to me… from you, I don’t like it when you’re mean… it makes me upset. At winter, I just want to run away and hide and not come back until summer, that’s how I want it to be. I don’t like Frozen Martyn. I like autumn, summer and spring Martyn. I just want… Winter to delete itself, to never be in this world again. I like spring because you’re so lovely and kind and you give me these kisses and hugs. At Autumn, it start’s getting cold so we share the same bed and you wrap me up in your arms and just cradle me to sleep. I just want that to come back.” Toby cried. Martyn was just star struck at what Toby just said. He couldn’t figure out what to say… or how to feel. “Toby, you do realize we don’t mean this stuff as a joke right?” Martyn asked. Even though, he already knew the answer. “I don’t think it’s a joke, I think it’s REAL I think it’s you.” Martyn gasped. “Come here, Toby.” Martyn said. “No, you’ll laugh at me and shut me out again.” Martyn couldn’t believe Toby was saying all this. “No, I won’t… just come here.” Toby sighed and climbed down the ladder he sat down on Martyn’s bed. Martyn cuddled Toby and cradled him just like he did in autumn. “I want to say something crazy, Martyn.” Toby said.  
“What’s that?”  
“I um, love you.”  
“I love you too, Tobes.” Martyn kissed his lips. Toby knew, this wasn’t a JOKE. He knew this was real… and Toby was glad.  
Hold me, ♪  
Wrap me up, comfort me ♫ (Sia - Breathe Me)

\--  
The end.


	3. SoTotallyLittleWood: Film Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The two are watching a horror movie at yogtowers with Strippin, sparkles and Parv. Toby is really scared and is sititng in Martyn's lap with his head in Martyn's neck. Martyn is comforting him. Strippin takes a sneaky picture of them and uploads it to Instagram with the caption "Boyfriends cuddling, awe #Tobyn."
> 
> from inthelittlesnowstorm.tumblr.com  
> (she deleted her tumblr!)

** SoTotallyLittlewood: Film Nights. **

**Name: SoTotallyLittlewood: Film Nights.**

**Fandom: YouTubers**

**Words: 602**

**Pairing: SoTotallyLittlewood/Stlw/Tobyn**

**Characters: Martyn Littlewood, Strippin, Parv and Toby Cottrell.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Age: PG.**

**Important note: Awkward I don’t really know Parv that to well, but I’ll try.**

**Setting: Yog towers.**

**Prompt: The two are watching a horror movie at yogtowers with Strippin, sparkles and Parv. Toby is really scared and is sititng in Martyn's lap with his head in Martyn's neck. Martyn is comforting him. Strippin takes a sneaky picture of them and uploads it to Instagram with the caption "Boyfriends cuddling, awe #Tobyn."**

**From: inthesnowstorm.tumblr.com (she deleted her tumblr)**

\--

It was a late night at Yogtowers and they were having a movie night, but they were watching a horror movie… Toby hates horror movies. There with Strippin and Parv, they all decided to watch a horror movie… but Toby didn’t say anything about not liking them. “Martyn, can I talk to you ALONE, please?” Toby whispered to Martyn.   
“Sure.” Martyn led Toby to the kitchen. “What is it, mate?” Martyn asked Toby. Toby sucked in his gut and straight out said. “I dislike horror films; they scare me far too much… I’m scared of them knowing and thinking I’m a baby.” Toby said shyly.  Martyn awed at Toby, Toby was just too damn adorable.  Martyn walked towards Toby and wrapped his arms around him. “Aw, Tobes. Don’t worry, I’ve got you. I won’t let anyone hurt you, or even make FUN of you. Just ignore them if they do.” Martyn said. Toby really did have the best boyfriend ever.

Toby and Martyn walked back into the living room holding hands and Parv put the film on and Strippin passed the popcorn around. “So, what film are we watching?” Martyn asked.  
“It’s either Insidious or Paranormal Activity, I and Parv have already voted Insidious to be honest.” Strippin said. Martyn looked at Toby and looked back. “Me and Toby vote Insidious as well.” Martyn said. Toby gulped, he had heard of Insidious before… he watched the trailer; he almost shat himself watching it.

 

The film was now playing. Toby shivered, the film hadn’t even started but the main menu did have a scary picture, even Martyn admitted that. Parv pressed ‘play’ on the remote, and it started playing.

 

10 minutes in, Toby was shivering like hell… Martyn had never seen him shiver so much. Martyn got Toby to sit on his lap, and Martyn wrapped his arms around his waist.  Toby leaned into the touched and leaned back, so his head was practically on Martyn’s neck. “You’re a lump, Toby.” Martyn said and winked. Toby blushed, damn it Martyn… when he winks he looks so sexy.

-

They sat like this through the whole film, until about 1 hour later the film was finished it was now 12:00pm, they were at Strippin’s house, and Strippin said they could stay over. Parv decided to, Toby and Martyn didn’t want to, because Toby was already sleeping at Martyn’s and Martyn’s bed was so comfy, you can’t even tell it’s a bed. Strippin saw them out the gate and off they went to Martyn’s house.

 

Not like anyone knew but Strippin sneakily took a picture of Martyn comforting Toby and uploaded it to Instagram and tagged it with ‘Cute boyfriends #Stlw’. Not like anyone else knew that.

  * At martyn’s



Toby and Martyn jumped into Martyn’s bed, Martyn kissed Toby’s nose, Toby kissed Martyn’s lips, they then went to sleep, last words Toby heard from was ‘Good night, Toby. I love you.’

\--

A/N: Finished! Short I know L But I didn’t really think of an idea.


	4. SoTotallyLittleWood: You're dumb, Toby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First ever STLW I wrote sorry for grammar :L This is old, read my updated ones. Back in recent chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first STLW I wrote by the way! So, it's really short :(

Martyn and Toby: You're dumb, Toby. (TOBYN)

Setting: Tekkit World.

Warning: Fluffiness, Thunderstorms and yaoi/gay.

Couple: Tobyn (sototallylittlewood) inthelittlewood and SoTotallyToby

* * *

 

 

It was 8pm at night, and the season was Autmn. One more season, until Martyn changed into InTheLittleFrost, Toby hated that season. Simply because Martyn was always mean to Toby, hitting him and being mean. "We better go to bed, Toby because we gotta get up early tommorow." Martyn stated. Toby nodded as agreement. They got into bed.

 

Now, Toby is scared as hell of thunderstorms but Martyn doesn't know this because Toby thought if he told Martyn that he would laugh at toby. *BANG!* A thunderstorm had just hit; Toby squeaked and started to shudder. Martyn heard his friend squeak and woke up and looked at Toby. "Toby, what's up?" Toby shuddered. "Toby?" Martyn asked. "I'm scared of thunderstorms." Martyn laughed, "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked. "I was scared, that you'd laugh at me." Toby wept. "Toby, I’d never laugh at you." Toby gasped then smiled. "Martyn? Can I come in your bed?" Martyn laughed, and then shuffled over in his bed to make some room for Toby. Toby climbed in and put his hand on martyn's chest and led down and fell fast asleep. Martyn sighed in awe. He said to Toby 'I love you, Toby' and picked up a bit of his hair and kissed him on the forehead. Toby giggled. Martyn wrapped his arm around Toby's tummy and fell asleep. "Night, Toby." Martyn whispered. "Night Martyn" He whispered back.


	5. SoTotallyLittleWood: Valentine's Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Valentines day.  
> from my head ;)

** SoTotallyLittlewood: Happy Valentine’s Day! **

**Title: SoTotallyLittlewood: Happy Valentine’s Day**

**Pairing: SoTotallyLittlewood/Stlw/Tobyn or Martyn x Toby plus a bit of Kaeyi x Martyn**

**Characters: Martyn Littlewood (inthelittlewood), Toby (SoTotallyToby) and Kaeyi (KaeyiDream)**

**Words: 1,105.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, moaning, kissing and hugging.**

**Note 2: I know Kaeyi wouldn’t normally do this, but Ssh.**

**Note: Welcome to another Valentine’s Fanfiction, saving my OTP one until Valentine’s Day since I’ll probably be doing nothing. #loner.**

**Rating: T.**

**\--**

_It was Valentine’s Day and Toby was at home and Martyn was with Kaeyi of course. Because, why wouldn’t they be? It’s Valentine’s Day after all. However, Kaeyi knew how Toby must’ve felt being at home all alone on such a special day. “Martyn?” Kaeyi asked_

_“Yes Kaeyi?” Martyn replied trying to edit a video a video of a Minecraft snapshot or something, he had just finished editing it and now it was rendering. “Go see Toby, I bet he must feel lonely on such a special day.” Kaeyi said to Martyn._  
“Why? It’s love day so I should be spending it to you, since you are my girlfriend.” Martyn enquired.   
“Just go see him, I’ll be fine don’t you worry.” Kaeyi said reassuring Martyn. Martyn agreed and opened the door, Kaeyi saw him off.

_Indeed Toby was lonely he was sat in his apartment watching soppy love movies which was on T.V and munching on popcorn. Toby was just at the kitchen grabbing a drink. Martyn arrived a few minutes later, and knocked on the door. ‘Who could that be?’ Toby wondered. He walked over to the door and grabbed the handle and tugged it open. He heard a giggle from outside the door, he recognised that. ‘Martyn?’ he was thinking. He opened the door and saw Martyn Littlewood… on Valentine’s Day? “Martyn, why are you here?” Toby asked. “Well, Kaeyi is out shopping and I’m alone so I decided to come over. Am I barging in?” Martyn asked. Toby shook his head. Toby looked upset when Martyn said he should be with Kaeyi, so he didn’t say that in case it would make Toby cry, after all their best friends but more apparently well Toby wants to be more? And maybe Martyn does too. Toby invited him in, Martyn walked in and looked around and looked on the T.V “What are you doing, then?” Martyn asked. “Oh, nothing really just watching some love drama’s on TV, Martyn wasn’t right into the door but he didn’t notice the wire and tripped over the wire causing him to land on Toby, Martyn blushed. “Sorry! I am so clumsy.” Martyn got up wiping himself off. “I-it’s fine.” Toby replied his face on fire. Once Toby got up (Obviously from Martyn pulling him off the ground) they went and sat over at the TV._

_“So, what film is it?” Martyn asked.  
“Oh, just none other than 17 again, possibly love that movie a little TOO much.” Martyn loved 17 again, it scared him the first time around but seriously Zac Efron is adorable. You have to admit it! They had missed like 5 minutes of it because, 1) they went to get popcorn well Toby did and 2) they tripped over on the wire. “So, what have you been up too?” Martyn asked. Toby didn’t answer because his eyes were locked onto the screen munching away and popcorn. Martyn sighed then laughed, picking up a bit of popcorn and popping it into his mouth, Yum! Cinema popcorn the best popcorn ever. Martyn chewed and swallowed it and ate more._

_A few minutes later, Toby’s head fell down onto Martyn’s shoulder and his eyes shut, “Hey what are you doing falling asleep there?” Martyn laughed. Toby just shrugged his shoulders. He eventually got up and just stared at Martyn. “Toby. You like me as a more then friend, don’t you?” Martyn asked. Toby snapped back into reality as fast as possible even faster than you could say ‘Jaffa cake’ Ok. Maybe a bit faster, “Err, no… why?” Toby asked whilst blushing. He looked like he was about to explode his face was so red. “Because, when someone looks into your eyes for a long time... It means they like you. As a more then friend.” Martyn said replying.  
“Oh! Sorry I was just thinking…” Toby said._

_“What was you thinking of Toby?” Martyn asked.  
“What age did you have your first kiss at, Martyn?” Toby replied. _

_“About, 11-12. Why?” Martyn replied to the question. “Oh, because I wonder what it would feel like to have a kiss.”  
“Wait, are you asking me to kiss you?” Martyn asked. Toby gulped then nodded._

_Martyn grabbed Toby’s waist pulling him towards him. Toby gasped, Martyn leaned in capturing Toby’s lips. After a few seconds, Toby registered what Martyn was doing.  He was kissing him, Wow. It felt good. But, Toby had no idea what to do. “W-wait.” Toby said. Martyn pulled away, nodding for him to continue. “Um, I’ve never been kissed before so I don’t know what to do.” Toby said shyly. Martyn grabbed Toby’s hands and put them around his waist (Martyn’s waist) “Just keep your arms there, and when I start kissing you kiss back and if I move my head you move yours the opposite way, okay?” Martyn asked and Toby nodded. Martyn leaned down capturing Toby’s lips yet again, Toby joined in moving his head to the right. Martyn plunged his tongue into Toby’s mouth. “Hnghh, Martyn.” Toby moaned. Martyn smiled and pulled away. “How was that?” he asked.  
“The best first kiss ever.” Toby said with a smile. “Can we do it again?” he also asked. Martyn nodded and they did it again._

_Okay, I lied they did it a lot MORE times. As in kissing, but in the end it didn’t end up with just kissing they were making out. Toby was on top and Martyn was on bottom and their lips and tongues were connected to each other’s like no tomorrow, sometimes Martyn would take his tongue out of Toby’s mouth and Toby would plunge his into Martyn so they would swap around. A few hours after, they were panting like hell. Martyn began to shut his eyes after they had broken apart. “Hey, Martyn? Do you have to leave tonight?” Toby asked. Martyn shook his head and said “Don’t think so, Kaeyi isn’t expecting me… so.” Martyn said grinning, Toby got up off of Martyn and led him to his room, pushing Martyn onto the bed, Martyn giggled and Toby jumped onto him. And they drifted asleep. In none other better place, then in each other’s arms._

_\--_

_End._


	6. SoTotallyLittleWood: The Day Martyn Met Toby

** SoTotallyLittlewood: The Day Martyn Met Toby **

**Title: SoTotallyLittlewood: The Day Martyn Met Toby**

**Relationships: STLW/Tobyn/SoTotallyLittlewood or Martyn x Toby**

**Note 1:  I wrote this for a school competition which was you had to write a 500 word story. So, you know (but I’m going to make this 500 words long then make it longer for tumblr etc.)**

**Characters: Martyn Littlewood (inthelittlewood) and Toby Cottrell (SoTotallyToby).**

**Fandom: YouTubers.**

 

**Note 2: Read bottom notes.**

\--

One day, in the forests a little human named Toby was strolling around, until he saw a figure talking to a tree, he chuckled. ‘Does that kid know that trees can’t talk?’ Toby thought. The kid who was near a very tall tree turned around and looked at Toby, and waved. Toby waved back. “Hi!” He shouted. He got no reply from the little person, he guesses he wasn’t English. But, what does he know eh? A few minutes later, still no reply. He walked over to the kid and the kid ran away. Toby ignored that, and went back home. His home was just around the corner from the forest. Once, he got home he decided to write in his diary what just happened. Once, he had finished he went into bed. And fell asleep until the next morning.

 

-       At the forest

The kid what Toby had saw, was a forest elf named Martyn Littlewood, people thought his last name was unique; you would never hear that name around not really. Anyway, Martyn was a forest spirit he could summon water and make trees do things and move vines. He went into a tree hut and fell asleep in a nice blanket; the blanket wasn’t fluffy like normal blankets it was made of these different tiny green leaves. But, Martyn found it comfy.

 

The next day, Toby went to the forest yet again. He walked into the forest a bit more than he did yesterday, he found the same little kid he saw yesterday but this time he was near a blue pond, the pond was see through because it was so pretty. As in, you could see your face in it and there wasn’t any dirt in it. Martyn looked to his left and saw the human, he waved and Toby waved back. “Hello.” Toby said to the boy.   
“Hello.” The boy said back, shyly, so it was talking today. Eh, Toby didn’t think the little kids’ voice was that young so maybe he was a teenager but he looked so small compared to Toby. “Nice to meet you, I’m Toby Cottrell.” Toby said to the kid or teenager whatever it might be. The kid nodded and said “Hello, Toby… I’m Martyn.” Martyn said. Toby stuck out his hand and Martyn put out his hand and he shakes it. “So, what are you doing?” Toby asked Martyn. Martyn thought for a few seconds on what to reply with. “Uh, just playing with the pond. It’s pretty, so trying to make it last its life.” Martyn replied.   
“What do you mean, ‘its life’? It’s a pond. Ponds live for ever.” Toby replied, questioning Martyn. “Yeah, well. I mean that, soon enough the pond will become dirty because of all the mud maybe. I don’t know.” Toby replied shyly. ‘Oh’ muttered Toby. He really didn’t know what to say to that. “Anyway, you have such an odd fashion sense. I mean, you wear leafs and thing what are green, no offence like.” Toby said to it.

“Oh… you might be wondering that, I’m a forest spirit.” Martyn replied with a grin. “A forest spirit? What’s that?” Toby asked, he probably is dumb for not knowing that.   
“Well, A forest spirit is a person or maybe just a small person—“‘Small person’ that answered Toby’s question about height. “—who lives in the forest. I can control water, river and vines and trees.” Martyn said to Toby. “Oh! So, that’s why I saw you talking to a tree. When I first saw you like yesterday.” Toby said. Martyn nodded with a sigh. “You see, I’m the only forest spirit around here. So, it’s hard to make friends. People always laugh at me, because I like nature so much.” Martyn said, upset. Toby walked closer to him and sat down and put an arm around Martyn’s back. “Toby, what are you doing?” Martyn asked. He didn’t know what this was.   
“This is called affection or maybe friend love. It’s when someone really cares for you.” Toby said. Martyn nodded and then re-said that sentence in his head there was only one word what Martyn didn’t understand which ‘love’ was. “Toby?”   
“Yes Martyn?” Toby replied.

“Uh, what’s ‘love’? I’ve never heard of it before.” Martyn said. Toby gasped and thought of how to explain it; he knew what ‘love’ was.  But, had never experienced love before. “Well, uh. ‘Love’ is a tremendous thing, it’s amazing. It’s when two people whether it is a boy and girl, or boy and boy, or girl and girl. It doesn’t really matter, but it is when someone cares for the other person a lot. And would risk their whole life for them.” Toby said. He smiled; he thought that was a good explanation. Martyn replied with a simple ‘Oh.’

 

Martyn eventually fell asleep but before he drifted off he said “Toby, can you stay with me please so I don’t get lonely?” Martyn asked Toby. He nodded with a simple ‘mhmm.’ So then, Martyn rested his head on Toby’s knees and fell asleep. Toby fell asleep as well, he put his head on top of Martyn’s head.

 

\--

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally for a 500 word competition but i couldn't enter it, since it was so long.


	7. SoTotallyLittleWood: Winter Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martyn and Toby go winter camping  
> or  
> Toby gets upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a 500 word competition♥

** Martyn and Toby: Winter Camping **

**Title: Martyn and Toby: Winter Camping.**

**Characters: Martyn Littlewood (SoTotallyLittleWood) and Toby Cottrell (SoTotallyToby)**

**Note 1: This is for a competition (it needs to be 500 words max)**

**Words: 500**

**\--**

_Martyn woke up first as normal, at about 9:00am and he looked over to Toby’s bed. ‘Still asleep’ he murmured, with a smile spreading across his lips. He got up out of his bed and walked outside the tent, the snow was heavy. Martyn still did not understand why it was snowing, anyway. Martyn started cooking meat on the furnace for them. 5 minutes later, Toby woke up with a yawn and a stretch. Martyn could hear Toby yawning, geez he was a loud yawner. Toby got up of the bed and walked outside the tent only to see Martyn near the furnace grabbing some meat and cooking it. “Morning, Martyn.” Toby said with a wave. Martyn looked behind him “Morning, Toby. Martyn said with a chuckle.  
Toby scoffed and then walked over to the furnace the meat had finished cooking. Toby got some out as did Martyn and they sat down on some chairs around the fire. “I can’t be bothered mining today, it’s too cold down there. Can we do something else?” Toby asked shyly. Martyn looked over to Toby then up at the sky – still snowing. And then to the ground, ground was thick with snow. “Yeah sure, I wasn’t in the mood for mining anyway. Any ideas?” Martyn replied. “Hmm, what about camping?” Toby suggested. Martyn thought that was a good idea, he looked over to the tent – they could take that. “Yeah, sure, let’s go!” Martyn said. He got up of the seat; they walked deep into the forest, no idea where they were going to camp but they were sure they would find somewhere. _

_Eventually, after some looking they find a massive spot of snow, the snow wasn’t that high and there weren’t that many trees so why not. Martyn gave Toby the equipment, “you put it up and I’ll go fetch firewood.” Martyn said to Toby. Toby nodded. Martyn left into the forest yet again to get some wood. Toby started building a tent, there was one small problem with this he’s never built a tent before, he did not know how to. Toby tried different ways, it didn’t work. He sat down on the ground and cried “this is hopeless.” He wailed. Martyn could hear screaming so he came back to the place where they were, running. ‘What if something has happened to Toby?’ Martyn thought. He finally reached the place saw Toby on the ground curled up into a ball, Martyn went over to him. “Toby, what’s up?” Martyn said crouching on the ground next to him. Toby turned around and hugged him. “I can’t put a tent up.” Toby said, “Its fine.” Martyn replied back, he petted Toby’s back grabbing onto him, who cares if they couldn’t they were together._

_\--_

_End_


	8. SoTotallyLittleWood: Violin Lessons

** SoTotallyLittleWood: Violin Lessons. **

**Title: SoTotallyLittleWood: Violin Lessons.**

**Age: PG**

**Words: 830**

**Prompt: from tumblr, the prompt is too long to write; _;**

**Note 1: I’m finding a lot of prompts for stlw from a site on tumblr x3 which I love you guys ok, and the rest I have various sites.**

**Note 2: Reason for not writing – sigh writers block.**

**Fandom: Youtubers.**

**Couple: stlw/SoTotallyLittlewood/Inthelittletoby/Tobyn**

**Characters: Martyn Littlewood and Toby Cottrell**

**\--**

_Toby was at Martyn_ _’_ _s work, which of course was the Yogtowers. Martyn had invited him over, so he wouldn_ _’_ _t get bored whilst he was editing a video, except they weren_ _’_ _t in the same room. Toby had gone for a wonder whilst Martyn was recording the game and his voice._

_Toby was just walking down the hallway and he eventually stumbled to a room, there was no sign on the door it was just a regular brown door with a black door knob. Toby decided to be nosy and have a look in, so that’s what he did. He opened the door, and walked inside, once inside the room he saw no one in there apart from a chair. That was it; it was a large room with just a chair. He did wonder why, why someone would just leave a chair there. Toby suddenly had an idea, he took his massive bag off his back and opened it onto the floor, he then got the contents out the bag; it was a violin and a bow for it, yeah that’s right. Toby plays the violin; nobody knows he does it on his alone time. He then stood up and walked to the chair and sat on it. He then started playing the violin, first he started to test the notes then once the notes were correct he would play a song, Toby writes songs his only song so far was ‘You’re my sapling hero.’ We all know who this is dedicated to, Martyn of course, he liked Martyn a lot you could tell, he started humming along to the notes he played._

__  
“Toby!” he heard Martyn shout, Toby quickly put his violin and the bow back into the bag and grabbed the bag put it on his back and ran to his room. He panted, “yeah Martyn?” Toby replied.  
“It’s around 10pm shouldn’t you be getting back?” Martyn asked. Toby looked at the clock ‘oh shit’ Toby thought. “Yeah, I have too. Can I come again tomorrow?”  Toby asked. Martyn nodded at this, Toby smiled then hugged Martyn and left, Martyn grinned. Toby walked home

_-Next day-_

_The next day, it was 10am Martyn was already at the office, as he arrives at 9am, however he was the only one here. Well, him and Toby that is. Martyn picked Toby up from his house on the way there, so they arrived together. Martyn got ready and started recording another video, as he did Toby went back to that room he found yesterday and he got out his violin and the bow once again sat down on the chair and played some beautiful music, he even started humming along._

_A few hours later, Toby was still in the room doing his beautiful music then Martyn – who had went to go get a coffee whilst his video was uploading walked past the room and heard some sort of sound “Hmm, that’s odd.” Martyn said stood outside the door, he decided he would go investigate in the room and so he did. He opened the door and walked in._

_When Toby saw Martyn walk in the door he quickly ran over to his bag for his violin and put it back in with its bow and just decided to sit back on the chair “Toby?”  Martyn said._  
“Oh…. Hi Martyn.” Toby said awkwardly with a grin.   
“Why are you in here Toby? This place doesn’t get used.” Martyn said, Toby just shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway, I heard some beautiful music was it you Toby?” Martyn said.   
“Uh, maybe it was… maybe it wasn’t.” Toby said joking.   
“For some reason, you’re not fooling me anytime soon. Anyway, I know it was you… since it’s just us here and I was on the laptop uploading a video and editing. You don’t have to be shy you know Toby, let me listen?” Martyn said trying to comfort Toby. “Uhh, fine. Just don’t laugh.” Toby said and Martyn nodded, he then went back over to his violin bag and got his violin and the bow, and started strumming it with the bow to a song, he didn’t sing along though. 

_Sometime later Toby had finished playing and put his violin down on his lap and Martyn stood up and applauded (he was sat on the floor btw) “That was great, Toby!” Martyn said. Toby blushed “R-really?” Toby said.  
“Yes, it was. You have a true talent.” Martyn replied._

_They then started chatting about how Toby had begun to play the violin and a lot more._

_\--_


	9. SoTotallyLittleWood: Warm Cuddles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby gets locked out his apartment calls Martyn, he eventually ends up staying there over night.  
> or  
> really fluffy tobyn.

** SoTotallyLittleWood: Warm Hugs. **

**Name: SoTotallyLittleWood: Warm Hugs.**

**Age: PG**

**Words: 578**

**Pairing: SoTotallyToby x Inthelittlewood / STLW / Tobyn**

**Fandoms:  Youtubers**

**Characters: SoTotallyToby and InTheLittleWood**

**Prompt: from inthelittlestorm on tumblr.**

**\--**

_It was cold outside on a winters day, wait its winter so of course it is. And it’s raining as per usual, and Toby the clumsy one has locked himself out his apartment._

_“Drat!” Toby shouted in anger. He searched around in his pocket hopefully looking for a key, nothing there his hand found something, he pulled it out his pocket, and it was his phone. He turned on the phone and went through his contact list to see who he could call, he eventually found ‘Martyn Littlewood’ One of Toby’s best friends so he decided to call him._

_Toby: Hey Martyn_

_Martyn: Hey Tobes, what’s wrong?_

_Toby: Well um, I’m locked out my apartment and I’m freezing._

_Martyn: Oh god, I’m coming to you._

_Toby: U-uh okay._

_Toby dropped the phone._

_\--_

_Eventually, Toby saw a car down the road he looked into it and it was Martyn. “Martyn!!” Toby screamed down the road, Martyn pulled up next to Toby and pulled him into the car, and hugged him and eventually they drove to Martyn’s house, Martyn lifted him up into a bridal style pose and carried him into the house, he sat down him down on the couch and kneeled on the floor by him. “Jumper off now.” Martyn said to Toby._  
“Why- Why?” Toby stuttered out.   
“Going to run you a bath.” Martyn replied, Toby gasped. He took off his jumper and pants and underwear etc. Martyn didn’t look; he walked into the bathroom and ran the tap onto the bath and grabbed shampoo, conditioner and some towels “its ready Toby!” Martyn shouted and Toby ran into the bath. Martyn grabbed a sponge and put some soap on it and began washing Toby’s body, Toby blushed. “Your body is beautiful, Toby.” Martyn said all of a sudden. Toby blushed, “N-no it’s not. But, um thanks.” Toby replied blushing. Martyn put some shampoo on top of Toby’s head and rubbed it in, and grabbed the shower head and washed it off. 

_Eventually, Toby got out the bath and they both sat on the bed, they cuddled each other whilst Toby was just blushing away he felt like his face was about to explode, “I think I have to go home now.” Toby stated, ‘Damn…’ Martyn thought ‘he ruined the moment.’ “Um, okay. One second.” Martyn replied trying not to sound upset, he got up off the bed and walked to the window before grabbing Toby’s coat, he looked out the window it was thundering and lightning and raining. Toby couldn’t possibly walk home in this, so Martyn decided to let Toby stay, he walked back to the bedroom. “Hey Toby?” Martyn said.  
“Yes Marty?” Toby replied. _

_“Well, it’s thunder and lightning. So, I don’t suppose you want to stay here?” Martyn asked, Toby thought for a few moments and nodded. They decided to get into bed and Martyn would put a film on. Toby borrowed some of Martyn’s PJs and put them on, he got into the bed and eventually Martyn got in as well._

_1 hour later, the film had finished and Martyn looked to his right to see Toby asleep, Toby’s head was on Martyn’s hip and was snuggled into Martyn. Martyn kissed Toby’s forehead “Goodnight, Toby.” Martyn said. Toby grinned._

_\--_


	10. SoTotallyLittleWood: Minecon Meet Ups!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martyn meets Toby for the first time ever at a minecon!

** SoTotallyLittleWood: Minecon Meet Up! **

**Name: STLW: Minecon Meet Up!**

**Note 1: never been to a Minecon before ^u^.**

**Note 2: really bad spelling of Toby's last name & OOC.**

**Note 3: I have NO idea of how Toby & Martyn met... All made up! Plus this is my dirty imagination ;)**

**Age: PG**

**Words: 1,207**

**Fandom: YouTubers**

**Characters: SoTotallyToby (Toby Cottrell) and InTheLittleWood (Martyn Littlewood)**

**Pairings: STLW/Tobyn/SoTotallyLittlewood/InTheLittleToby/Sototallymartyn.**

**\--**

_It was 27th July 2014 and today was a Minecon meet up, also known as a convention all for Minecraft players, they happened around the world but this time it was in a place known as Liverpool, and two people was about to meet for the first time ever._

_One was Martyn Littlewood, he had been playing Minecraft for some years and even made YouTube videos of him playing it, he was known as 'InTheLittleWood' on YouTube, he had blonde hair and was also known as the 'Sapling King'. Martyn called his subscribers 'Saplings' because he loved them._

_The 2nd person was a boy named Toby Cottrell, also known as 'SoTotallyToby' on YouTube and also on Minecraft. He had brown hair and wore baggy jumpers all the time. He was quite boyish._

_Toby and Martyn had known each other for a while so it was common they got to meet each other for the first time... In ever!  At the moment, it was only 8pm at night so the two were asleep in their apartments, they both had wrote 'Minecon Meet up' on their calendars so they didn't forget, but doubtful they would, because they like each other that much. We don't know all the details of how much they like each other but let's just say this: it's a lot. Toby knew he liked Martyn as more than a friend, more like a crush. Whether, Martyn couldn't figure it out._

_The next day, it was around 5am in the morning Martyn got up early and started off for Liverpool. But Toby was on the train, the convention started at 10am, so it gave Toby enough time to get some McDonald's on the way there, yum!_

_Anyway, Toby got there first shortly followed by Martyn. They didn't know they were half way across the room from each other, Martyn was waiting at one entrance. Whilst Toby was waiting at the other, how shit._

_Finally 10am came and the guards at the door opened the door, Toby stepped to the side out of the way to the crowd of people, in case he got crushed because after all he was quite small. He eventually went in._

_They still hadn’t found each other yet, until Martyn saw some brown hair and a black jumper and looked in front of him and there was… Toby!  Martyn ran over to him and picked him up before Toby could even recognise him. “M-Martyn?” Toby said.  
“Yes Toby!” Martyn shouted, slightly raising his voice a tad. Martyn eventually put Toby back onto the floor and then, Toby got on his tiptoes (he was so small compared to Martyn) and wrapped his arms around Martyn’s neck, hugging him as tight as possible. They stayed in that position for a while, they could recognise some fans of them walking past and awing at them, they didn’t really care. They were with each other finally and that is what matters the most.  Martyn eventually let go of Toby once more, and looked him into the eyes. Toby was actually beautiful, Martyn never thought he would have said that about another man… but he did. And he’s glad he did, because Toby is absolutely fit._

_“Anyway, Martyn… I was wondering want to walk around with me in this convention? Since this is my first time going to one… so I don’t really know what to do.” Toby asked. Martyn nodded his head, and Martyn gripped Toby’s hand and they started walking around the convention area, well the convention was being held in a massive mall. So…. It was pretty big. As it is a mall, they continued walking around until Toby eventually let go of Martyn’s hand and ran over to a stall, “Hey Martyn! Come here!” Toby said.  Martyn ran over to Toby quickly, once he got there he stood next to Toby, he saw Toby looking at some anime plushes, aw they were cute. He then looked down near his feet, and was Toby was pointing. To find out it wasn’t a stall, it was one of them stupid toy grabber things. “Aw, the Totoro one is cute isn’t it?” Martyn said grinning, Martyn thought ‘god we are kids.’  He chuckled as he thought this._

_Martyn was being generous today, since it was his first time meeting Toby anyway, so he pulled out his big brown wallet from his pocket and counted 50p. Toby stood on his tiptoes once more and looked at Martyn, and then at his hands he was finding some money. Toby then tapped Martyn’s shoulder and Martyn looked over to Toby and said ‘What?’ Toby then pointed at the sign on the machine it read ‘only accepts 50p coins sorry.’ Martyn groaned at this, but luckily he had two 50ps. He put a 50p in, he managed to pick the Totoro up but never got it in the chute, damn. “Here’s 50p, you have a go Toby.” Martyn said. Toby nodded and took the 50p coin and inserted it into the machine. He then began playing the game, he managed to pick up the Totoro plush and drop it down the chute. “YAYY!” Toby screamed and then jumped up and screamed. The plush came out of the machine and Toby picked it up, hugging it tight and putting it against his belly._

_It was now around 9pm at night, the convention would close in like 5 minutes… but unfortunately, Toby forgot to pick a hotel. So, he has nowhere to stay, he tapped Martyn’s shoulder then Martyn turned around to face Toby “Yeah Toby?” Martyn asked.  
“Well, I um, I mean… I don’t have a hotel, I didn’t know it would be going on a whole weekend… so, I might have to go home now.” Martyn groaned, he didn’t want Toby to go home yet, it was just starting to get fun. He then was being generous so he had an idea. “You can stay at my hotel if you want?” Martyn suggested. Toby gasped._

_“Really? You’d do that for me?” Toby asked. Martyn nodded his head and grinned. Toby hugged Martyn around the waist gripping tight. “Thank you, Martyn.” Toby said and smiled, Martyn blushed. He took Toby’s hand and led him to his hotel._

_They then arrived at his hotel, and they got into bed. Before they did, Toby surprised Martyn with a kiss on the cheek. Martyn was going to have none of that so as soon as Toby put his mouth on Martyn’s cheek, he put his lips on his lips slowly moving Toby’s head around. Toby gasped, ‘Martyn… Littlewood was kissing me. Oh my god, how should I react?’ Toby thought in his head, this is his first kiss after all. Martyn then broke apart, and Martyn smiled. Toby blushed his face was a bright red._

_\--_


	11. SoTotallyLittleWood: I never Meant for this.

** SoTotallyLittleWood: I never Meant For This **

**Title: SoTotallyLittleWood: I never meant for this.**

**Age: PG – 13 (Possible 13+ due to swearing)**

**Characters: Toby (SoTotallyToby) and Martyn (InTheLittleWood) + random zombies.**

**Pairing: SoTotallyLittleWood/InTheLittleToby/STLW/Tobyn**

**Prompt: from rebloggy.com: Imagine your OTP is in a zombie apocalypse and Character A has to shoot Character B because he/she is turning into a zombie.**

**Note: this'll be really stupid btw (y)**

**Note 2: This is NOT a real war, just made up.**

**Note 3: I am really sorry, wait am I ? I don't know. #soznotsoz**

**Words: 1,586**

\--

It's in a midst of a war, between human and zombies. Almost like the game named 'Plants vs. Zombies' but it wasn't plants vs. Zombies it was Humans VS Zombies, quite a difference. Quite a lot of people were left, but there were two young boys fighting as a team. They'd never be separated as a team, as their friendship is too great. However, one did not know that they would have to shoot the other one ... and this is how one of them eventually died in his best friends arms.

 

One day it was in the midst of 'War Sunderland'. Yes, you might have guessed it was happening in Sunderland vs. Scotland. Two very different countries indeed, however the war ended like 10 days ago. Until, Zombies raided the city of Sunderland... were two young men named Martyn Littlewood and Toby Cotterel lived, they had been best friends for a while. They even developed quite a crush on each other, but were scared to admit it to each other; they wanted to wait until a romantic moment.

 

Martyn was just in the streets with his shotgun, shooting zombies around every corner where you could see them. Unlike Martyn - who had a map with him? Toby was just lost; he knew he couldn't shout 'Martyn' out loud in case he attracted zombies to him, which that is a high chance of happening.

 

Within a few seconds, Toby could see Martyn up ahead. Toby ran towards Martyn, when he reached him he pinned him down and hugged him. Martyn just ignored this affection and got up; he would’ve taken the affection if they weren’t in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, but they were. So, he got Toby off him and stood up and grabbed his shotgun and started shooting them.

 

5 hours later, it was now 10pm at night. Martyn and Toby had to find some were to survive the night… that’s if they did. Toby found a hut of some kind and showed Martyn. They didn’t have a duvet with him, all they had was a torch, it was tiny and would run out of batteries any time soon. "Martyn?" Toby asked.

"Yes Toby?" Martyn replied.

"It's cold..." Toby replied shivering. Martyn looked over to Toby, setting all his eyes on him. He noticed Toby shaking, he felt Toby's skin he was ice cold. Martyn sighed then, and scooted up next to Toby so they were touching. Their faces inches away from each other that they could feel one another’s' breath, if one leaned in them would kiss... But that was probably 0.99% chance of happening, you never know though.

Martyn cuddled up to Toby, wrapping his arms around Toby's waist and cradling him in his arms asleep. "Toby?" asked Martyn.

"Yeah Marty?" Toby replied, slowly opening his eyes.

"This is a big promise, but I promise to protect you forever and I'll always be by your side. So, whenever you’re alone just think of me. Because, I'm always near you." Martyn said, grinning. Toby was almost in tears. To Toby that sounded like two things... 1) A death speech/funeral.  2) A wedding speech, for some reason Toby thought it was 1, but he didn't want to lose hope on Martyn. Martyn took his wrist and wiped Toby's eyes with his sleeve. "Don't cry, Toby." Martyn said. Toby sniffed a bit and murmured "I won't cry, as long as I'm with you. I feel safe." He said, with a very sleepy voice. Toby started to yawn and then his eyes slowly shut and he drifted of to sleep. Once he was sound asleep, Martyn smiled. 'Ah, he's so cute.' Martyn was thinking. He kissed Toby's nose and whispered "Good night, Toby. Sleep tight" and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

The next day, had arose pretty quickly Martyn was first up and then was Toby. Once Toby was up, he heard a gunshot in the distance which scared him, he ran towards Martyn's lap and hid between his legs. "Toby, aren't you used to that by now?" Martyn asked confused. Toby whimpered a bit. "No... It reminds me of my fear." Toby said. 'Fear? What fear?' Martyn thought. "What fear is this? I thought you were SoTotallyToby the great... not SoTotallyScardeyCat." Martyn replied and as he did he chuckled. Toby felt tears form in his eyes once more and soon his eyes were leaking with tears. "Awe, I didn't mean to upset you Toby. I'm sorry." Martyn said, lifting up Toby and putting him on his lap, slowly wrapping his arms around Toby, and hugging him tight. "My fear i-is, I'm scared of thunderstorms... But gunshots remind me of thunderstorms." Toby slowly got out of his mouth. Martyn gasped, then let out a light chuckle and bringing Toby to his body... just as their bodies was last night, very close to each other. Touching each other. "Awe, Toby. You’re such a child. It's cute." Martyn said, Toby blushed once more. "Right, let's go. Better go now, or a zombie might get us, we don't want that do we?" Martyn said. Toby shook his head, he got off Martyn's lap and Martyn got of the limply brown chair they were sat on and started walking towards the hatch to the hut.

They locked hands as soon as they were standing on the hatch of the hut, and prepared for the worst. They had a good feeling something really bad was going to happen today but you never know, it might be something good. They walked down the path were the hut was. Martyn walked off, unlocking his hand with Toby. Toby was left behind, "Grhrngh" was a sound what Toby heard behind him, he slowly looked behind him and he saw a zombie, he ran and screamed. "Ahhh! Martyn help!!!" Toby screamed, which actually didn't help. What do they say? 'People screaming attract zombies.' And Toby was screaming.

Martyn heard his name and started trying to remember who it was. "Toby!" Martyn finally realised. He saw Toby up ahead running away from, he couldn't see anything. Not until he looked to the floor of course, once his eyes were on the floor he could see a zombie right near Toby's feet was. "Toby! Run!" Martyn screamed towards Toby, trying to save him. Martyn's got to admit sometime he's scared of zombies as well, but Toby didn't know this he thought he was called 'Sapling King' or 'King of Saplings' by his fans for a reason; for being brave and honest.

Sometime later, Martyn was felt brave enough to go up too Toby and try and save him from the hoard of Zombies which was attacking Toby, so Martyn did. He slowly crept up towards them and slowly got his gun and started shooting them in the head.

 

But, it was too late. A zombie had already bitten one of Toby’s arms, Toby didn’t mention this… until Martyn found it. “Toby, you’re arm!” Martyn said.  
“Martyn, its fine. I’ll be alright.” Toby said, trying to calm Martyn down, Martyn eventually stopped being so anxious but then became anxious again after a few seconds, he couldn’t help it. “Wait, if a Zombie bits you… you will die. Fuck Toby, you’re about to die!!” Martyn screamed. Toby sighed.   
“Well, at least I lived a good life right?” Toby said.   
“No, No… this can’t be happening. I’m supposed to stay by your side forever and always.” Martyn said, almost in tears.  
“Martyn, stop worrying. I think I have lost my time in the real world, I will slowly die away and go to heaven… or even hell. Whichever one it might be, but before I leave I have something to say.” Toby murmured, he felt himself slowly disappearing.

“What is it, Toby?” Martyn asked.   
“E-ever, since we met I’ve loved you for a long time. I’ve never stopped loving you, but I knew you didn’t like me in that sort of way back… so I hid my feelings away, and tried to be your best friend.” Toby said.   
“Ah. I love you too, Toby. You haven’t been hiding it, I noticed your feelings, and Toby I love you too.” Martyn said. Toby let out a very small smile on his lips, his skin was a pale blue now. His eyes began to shut, Martyn was holding Toby in his arms. Toby eyes shut and he wasn’t blinking nor moving, he was just stiff still in Martyn’s arms. Martyn started to shake Toby, trying to get him too wake up. It didn’t work, Toby was dead. “Fucking Zombies.” Martyn screamed! He was so angry right now. “Toby, I love you. RIP.” Martyn said, slowly bringing Toby’s corpse to his chest and hugging it.

Sometime later, Toby’s grave was buried when all the Zombies had gone.

**Toby Cottrell.**

**Forever Missed**

**By friends and family.**

**‘I love you Toby.’ Martyn quoted onto the grave tomb.**

\--

[END]


	12. SoTotallyLittleWood: Winter Snuggles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby has a bad dream and gets in Martyn's bed.  
> OR  
> Toby gets upset and Martyn is being adorable.~

** SoTotallyLittleWood: Winter Snuggles. **

**Title: SoTotallyLittleWood: Winter Snuggles.**

**Fandoms: YouTubers.**

**Characters: Martyn Littlewood (Inthelittlewood) and Toby Cottrell (SoTotallyToby)**

**Relationships: Tobyn/SoTotallyLittleWood/STLW.**

**Prompt: It’s cold and so is Toby so Martyn hugs him.**

**Words: 477**

**Note 1: Just a drabble.**

**\--**

_It is a cold winter’s day in the world of Tekkit, and Toby and Martyn are fast asleep until Toby wakes up and is freezing his ass off and he gets out of bed and walks over to Martyn, he tapped Martyn’s head no response, he looked down and noticed Martyn’s arms were hugged forward as if he was hugging someone, but in reality he wasn’t. ‘Must’ve had a dream he was hugging me.’ Toby thought, whilst blushing. He looked down onto the bed, and slowly knelt down and took the sheet of Martyn and pulled his body into the bed, cuddling his body next to Martyn’s. He was safe, and he was sound. He loved sleeping with Martyn (Not that way) and he loved Martyn a lot, so over all Toby loves Martyn. However, Toby does not know if Martyn likes him back it was very doubtful but you know._

  *       **That morning.**



_That morning, Martyn opened his eyes to find a familiar figure cuddled up in his arms ‘When did he get there?’ Martyn mumbled to himself, He looked down and saw some brown hair, it was Toby. Martyn knew Toby’s hair and this was Toby’s hair alright, Martyn loved the smell of Toby’s hair. He leaned down putting his nose on Toby’s hair and sniffing it “Smells as fresh as always, I do love his hair.” Martyn said out loud, he didn’t mean to say it out loud. Toby chuckled which Martyn could hear; he looked back down to his lap and saw Toby opening his eyes “Morning.” Toby said smiling. Martyn chuckled “Morning sleepy head, how did you get there?” Martyn asked. Toby mumbled and thought of what to say until he thought of saying the truth “Well, I guess I had a bad dream… and you wouldn’t wake up when I tapped you so I just got in your bed.” Toby said, chuckling. Martyn smiled “Aw. If you don’t mind me asking what was the bad dream about?” Martyn said. Toby shook his head and said “Well, it was … about you… getting shot,” Toby mumbled, loud enough so Martyn could hear him. “But, I don’t want that to happen to you! So… please stay with me.” Toby said, almost in tears. Martyn smiled, “Aw Toby. Of course, I will stay with you Toby.” Martyn said back, tugging Toby even tighter into his arms and cuddling him. Martyn smiled as did Toby, Martyn got in the sheets once more wrapping his arms around Toby’s waist._

_They just laid there peacefully in one anothers arms content with each other, loving and kind to one another._

_\--_

_END_


	13. SoTotallyLittleWood: If I die young.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby dies of cancer but sings 'If I die young'  
> \--  
> and Martyn knows he's gone and tries to live with it.

** SoTotallyLittleWood: If I die Young. **

**Title: SoTotallyLittleWood: If I die young.**

**Prompt: from tumblr (user:** **4skoliverkirkl4nd)**

**Age: 13+**

**Note 1: Pair of tissues is required for this probably *chucks tissues at readers***

**Words: 741**

**Characters: Martyn Littlewood (inthelittlewood) and Toby Cottrell (SoTotallyToby)**

**Relationships: Tobyn/STLW/SoTotallyLittleWood**

**Warnings: Sadness and character death.**

**Song used: If I die young – The band Perry.**

**\--**

_In a little hospital there was two boys sat in the waiting room_ _…_ _these two boys were going to be separated sometime soon. These two special boys are Toby Cottrell and Martyn Littlewood, they have been best friends and lovers for quite a while_ _…_ _until this very moment were Toby is about to die. “It’s just not fair!” Martyn screamed. Toby tried to calm him down, “Please Martyn. Its cancer, I or you can’t do anything about it. It’s a thing you’re going to live with.” Toby said, his voice really low now. Toby had a cancer_ _–_ _known as Lung Cancer. “Yes I know that, but normally when you get cancer you get to live for a bit until you get to stage 4… it’s just not fair!” Martyn kept screaming, his eyes almost crying now. They were sat on a single chair in the waiting room, the waiting room was filled with many people but they didn’t glance over at the two as they thought it’s private and was said to just ignore it, so they did. “Hey Martyn?” Toby said.  
“Yeah Toby?” Martyn replied sobbing. Toby winked at the person at the desk, the person at the desk pressed the play button on her remote and some music started playing. Toby opened his mouth and started singing “If I die young… Bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses; sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song Uh oh, uh oh! Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh,_

_And life isn’t always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Isn’t even grey, but she buries her baby, If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses; sink m in the river at dawn.” Toby sang smiling, he tried to sing with his voice as high as it could be. Martyn started to cry, and tried to smile whilst saying “I didn’t know you could sing Toby. You’re excellent.” Martyn grinned; Toby smiled back but then began coughing and wouldn’t stop. Martyn patted his back to try and get him to stop but it wouldn’t work, Toby really was dying. “No, Toby… you can’t die yet! Don’t leave me.” The doctor came in eventually “Toby Cottrell… I’m sorry it’s time, I would advise that your friend or boyfriend did NOT come with you.” The doctor spoke._  
“What, why?!” Martyn and Toby both asked.  
“Because… We’re just going to put him to sleep and let him go peacefully.” The doctor stated which brang more Tears out of Martyn’s face.  Toby clinged to Martyn more and more, and Martyn clinged back. Martyn didn’t want Toby to go yet. “Mr Cottrell you have to.” The person behind the desk also said. Toby still refused, eventually the doctor came and picked Toby up, letting him go from Martyn and the doctor took Toby to the room, “TOBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Martyn screamed, running after him but the door locked behind Toby once and for all. “Martyn!!!!!!! I love you!!!!!!!” Martyn could hear Toby screaming his name and broke down in tears, collapsing onto the ground on his knees and burying his face into his hands. A few minutes later the same exact doctor came back in and told Martyn it was OK to go see him.

_What Martyn expected was to see that Toby was alive still, and his cancer was gone. But no, Martyn walked into a room off terror …Toby’s dead corpse on the bed; Martyn ran up to the bed and hugged the corpse softly crying into it. “I love you too, Toby.” Martyn said one last time. He knew, Toby was dead… and there was nothing he can do about it. However, his feelings for Toby would go on and on countless memories would not be replaced, examples were Martyn met Toby and when they first said there first ‘I love yous’._

_\--_

_[END.]_

_Note: I'm sobbing._


	14. SoTotallyLittleWood: Attack on Titan MMO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Martyn and Toby meet online on the Attack on Titan game and eventually fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: This is an AU (alternate universe) fanfiction based of the anime ‘Attack on Titan’ because I love that anime and I wanted to combine these two things together.  
> Note 2: Toby is Eren and Martyn is Levi.  
> Note 3: Other Yogcast characters will be added.  
> Note 4: My aim is/was 5,000 words.  
> Note 5: Toby’s username is SoTotallyTitan and Martyn’s is InTheLittleJaeger

SoTotallyLittleWood: Attack On Titan MMO!  
Name: SoTotallyLittleWood: Attack On Titan MMO!  
Age: 13 (Teens and up – due to lots of inappropriate words and cursing)  
Words: 5,118  
Characters: Martyn Littlewood (Inthelittlewood) and Toby Cottrell (SoTotallyToby)  
Relationship: STLW/SoTotallyLittleWood/InTheLittleToby/Tobyn  
Setting: Attack on Titan Game.  
Type: Oneshot.  
Note 1: This is an AU (alternate universe) fanfiction based of the anime ‘Attack on Titan’ because I love that anime and I wanted to combine these two things together.   
Note 2: Toby is Eren and Martyn is Levi.   
Note 3: Other Yogcast characters will be added.  
Note 4: My aim is/was 5,000 words.  
Note 5: Toby’s username is SoTotallyTitan and Martyn’s is InTheLittleJaeger  
Summary: Martyn and Toby meet online on the Attack on Titan game and eventually fall in love.  
\--  
Toby was just sitting watching Attack on Titan in his room one day; until skyped popped up saying he had a new message. He decided to open it and see it was from his friend – Lewis. He was part of the Yogcast, Toby had met him on Minecraft.   
[14:24pm] Lewis  
“Hey bud!” Toby read Lewis’s message and started typing back.  
[14:25pm] Toby  
“Hello. How are you?”  
[14:26pm] Lewis  
“Am good thanks, and you?”  
[14:29pm] Toby  
“Yeah, I’m good. Is there something you wanted?”   
[15:00pm] Lewis  
“Actually yes, do you know the anime ‘Attack on Titan’?  
[15:02pm] Toby  
“Indeed I do, I’ve just been watching it in fact.   
[15:05pm] Lewis  
“I see, there’s a MMO game what just came out. Here’s the link _____”  
[15:06pm] Toby  
“Oh thanks! I’ll go check it out now.” Toby closed Skype, and clicked the link on the chat just before he actually closed it. A big webpage came up it was brown, he scrolled down and read some information. ‘Attack on Titan was recently an anime were humans fought for survival and killed Titans using 3D Maneuverer gear. In this new Attack on Titan MMO we are giving all the people who like watching it a chance to be in there world, you can meet people online or go solo.’ The webpage said, Toby seemed interested. He noticed the game was $20 to buy, but there was also a button to try the trial, so Toby thought he would try the trial before actually buying the game, just to see if he liked it. He didn’t want that many tabs up on his computer so after the game downloaded he closed down Google Chrome and opened the installer through his download folder.   
-x-  
A few minutes later the game had been downloaded. Another big brown in-game webpage came up on the screen and Toby read it ‘Welcome fellow Attack on Titan player, we welcome you to the game. We hope you enjoy any difficulties or issues tell us on our website. Have fun!’ Toby clicked the OK box after reading it. Another box came up telling him to sign up for the game, there wasn’t a character design or anything. He guesses it was just random pixel characters you got when you chose a class and boy Toby was right. He chose the class- The class of killing Titans, as he didn’t want to be part of the security. He then pressed ‘Enter the game’ and he entered the game! Whilst the game was loading the main lobby he pushed his computer chair away from the desk and fist punched the air. He knew this was going to be a good game.   
-x-  
Once the game was loaded, the main lobby loaded up now it wasn’t one of them games. You had to choose a group you wanted to be in, but all the groups had 5/10 people in already and most had less or even more. However, since Toby was new to the Attack on Titan game he kind of felt left out because he didn’t know anyone in the game right now. He decided to go with his courage and guts and join a lobby. Until, the lobby was loading he flicked back to the main screen which was filled with Lobby’s and he swore he just saw a lobby with 1 person in. He scrolled down the list of Lobby’s and he eventually found it again. He closed the other Lobby he was in and entered that Lobby. 

When the Lobby loaded up they were first placed in the castle bit with a huge wall around the outside, Toby recognised this place from the anime. The art style was awesome, it was amazing it reminded Toby of the anime so much. He walked around the Lobby until he saw the buttons at the bottom of his screen, one of the buttons was ‘Inventory’ and the other was ‘Settings’ and some others were ‘Maps’ ‘Friends’ and then he found a tab what said ‘Chat’. He decided to see who the other person was in the Lobby, so he opened the chat. There was one person in the chat as he would have expected called ‘InTheLittleJaeger’ he liked his/her username. “Hello.” Toby typed on his keyboard and hit send. A few minutes later a reply came and it had said (A/N: chat is in bold and normal is italic)  
InTheLittleJaeger: Hey there.   
SoTotallyTitan: Um, Hi! I’m new to this game.   
InTheLittleJaeger; Oh I see, welcome to Attack on Titan MMO.   
Toby grinned at his response, he seemed like a nice fellow.   
SoTotallyTitan: Ah thank you, could you possibly teach me how to play or am I asking too much?  
InTheLittleJaeger: I would love too, but maybe some other time yeah? I’m kind of busy right now.  
SoTotallyTitan: Oh I see, alright then. But, can I ask what are you busy with?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh, I’m on a mission right now with my friend Henry.   
SoTotallyTitan: Okay, I’ll see you later then?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Yeah sure, you can stay in this Lobby if you want… but try not to talk much.  
SoTotallyTitan: Alright.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh yeah be sure to add me.  
SoTotallyTitan: Alright.  
Received friend request from InTheLittleJaeger Accept/Decline? Toby accepted the friend request of course.  
-x-  
About half an hour later his friend had finished his mission. Toby knew this because he received a message back in the Lobby chat.   
InTheLittleJaeger: Hey again!  
SoTotallyTitan: Oh hello.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Ready for me to train you?  
SoTotallyTitan: Of course one second let me just go pee.   
InTheLittleJaeger: Didn’t need to know that.  
-One minute later-  
SoTotallyTitan: Okay I’m back.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Welcome back!  
SoTotallyTitan: Thanks. Okay I’m ready now, let’s go?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Sure! I’ll invite you to a forest area.  
SoTotallyTitan: Alright.   
InTheLittleJaeger has invited you to funnel forest Accept/Decline? Toby pressed the accept button.  
-x-  
The forest area loaded up sooner or later, and I could see my character – as in what I looked like in game, I got to admit it was pretty cute. I looked just liked Eren Jaeger, which is funny because my new friend’s nickname ends with ‘Jaeger’ I laughed to myself at that.   
InTheLittleJaeger: So are you ready?  
SoTotallyTitan: Yes I am, Taichou.   
InTheLittleJaeger: Taichou?  
SoTotallyTitan: I thought it’s appropriate to call you Captain but in Japanese, since it’s an anime game… and anime comes from Japan.   
InTheLittleJaeger: Yeah I see where you’re coming from with the Japanese but why ‘Captain’ why not ‘Trainer’ or something? ;) He even added a wink face aww that was cute.   
SoTotallyTitan: Uh well, I wanted to go off what Eren called Levi I guess?  
InTheLittleJaeger: So now you’re saying that I’m sexy and super awesome like Levi?  
SoTotallyTitan: I don’t know what to say about that, anyway can we get on with training? I need to sleep soon.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Yeah sure.  
-x-  
InTheLittleJaeger: Okay to basically move you’re character there is two ways to move it using the ‘W, A, S, D’ keys or the arrow keys.   
Toby started to think on what buttons he preferred to be pressing the most here.   
InTheLittleJaeger: So which buttons do you prefer pressing?  
SoTotallyTitan: That’s what she said.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh be quiet!  
SoTotallyTitan: Anyway, I prefer pressing the arrow keys to be honest.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Alright. Use the arrow keys then, now I’m going to spawn in a titan.  
SoTotallyTitan: Wait, you can do that?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Yes, since it’s my own training map.  
SoTotallyTitan: Oh I see. Oh crap, wait a second.  
InTheLittleJaeger: What’s wrong?  
SoTotallyTitan: I have to go, I’m so sorry!  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh it’s fine, are you on tomorrow?  
SoTotallyTitan: Yes of course. By the way, what is your name?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh I’m Martyn… Martyn Littlewood and you?  
SoTotallyTitan: Cute name, Martyn. I’m Toby Cottrell. Okay bye now!  
InTheLittleJaeger: Good night.  
-TOBY POV-  
I signed out the Attack on Titan game and I thought I’d just go to sleep as I was too tired right now to even concentrate.  
-x-  
In the morning, I woke up and went downstairs and got some breakfast just some egg on toast but it was delicious I have to say. I quickly ran upstairs checking the time it was 1pm, shit. I woke up pretty late oh well, I hope Martyn is online. I got onto my computer opening up the Attack on Titan server, however as soon as I opened it, it says to me: ‘you’re free trial is about to run out in 1 hour. Please do buy if you like it.’ I think I might ask Martyn what he thinks of the game. I signed on opening up the main menu, I scrolled down to my recent Lobby’s and Martyn was in the exact same Lobby as he was yesterday. I entered the Lobby, opening up the chat and typing ‘Good morning’ into it and pressing send, I got a reply sooner or later.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Good morning, Toby.  
SoTotallyTitan: Well, good afternoon Martyn. As it’s more afternoon then morning, but whatever. I began laughing at Martyn after sending that.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh shut up kid.  
SoTotallyTitan: ‘Kid’ I’m sorry, but I’m not a kid.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Yeah right, how old are you?  
SoTotallyTitan: I’m 15 thank you very much. And you?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Hmm, I see I’m 20.  
SoTotallyTitan: You’re 20?!  
InTheLittleJaeger: Yes…  
SoTotallyTitan: Oh my god, I wouldn’t have expected that not that I mind.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Ahah okay then, anyway training?  
SoTotallyTitan; Yeah sure!   
-x-  
One hour later, Martyn was training me I had been on a hit combo streak and I need to ask Martyn a question still.  
SoTotallyTitan: Martyn?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Mhmm?  
SoTotallyTitan: My free trial runs out soon, and I don’t know whether to buy the game or not. What do you think?  
InTheLittleJaeger: I think that you should and partner up with me, but it’s your opinion I can’t make you change.  
SoTotallyTitan: I guess I’ll have a think about it, anyway have you got Skype?  
InTheLittleJaeger: It’s been what two days? And you’re already asking me for personal information like that? Okay kid.  
SoTotallyTitan: Sorry! It’s just I really enjoy talking to you and I don’t want to lose contact with you in case I can’t buy it or decide not to.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh I see, yeah sure go ahead my Skype name is my username alright?  
SoTotallyTitan: Yeah sure thanks Martyn (:  
InTheLittleJaeger: No problem.  
SoTotallyTitan: I’ll be right back then.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Sure kid.  
-x-  
So Martyn gave me his Skype add and he told me I should buy the game and partner up with him. I opened Skype up and typed in the username in the ‘add a contact box’. I blushed whilst I was typing it in, only one result came up from the request and I clicked it. I stared at the picture for a few seconds before blushing even more, ‘Shit… Martyn was hot. He doesn’t look 20 though.’ Martyn’s picture was him, he had blonde hair a black shirt on and green pants on nice combination ha. I clicked the ‘add’ button.   
Sooner or later Skype decided to inform me that Martyn accepted my request. I began talking to him through Skype.  
Toby: Hey there!  
Martyn: Oh hey.  
Toby: uh… so…  
as soon as I started typing my Attack on Titan main screen closed down by itself, ‘Shit. Trials gone.’ I thought.  
Toby: Shit.  
Martyn: What’s up?  
Toby: My free trial has run out.  
Martyn: So what’re going to do?  
Toby: Not sure, I’m more torn to buying it… but I’m scared of buying it.  
Martyn: Oh, why’s that?  
Toby: Because …. Well, I’m a noob on the game I guess.  
Martyn: a noob?  
Toby: Basically someone who has just started the game.  
Martyn: I don’t know about you Toby, but if I had just met you and you hadn’t of said that you’re a beginner I would have thought differently.  
Toby: Really?  
Martyn: Really, really. You’re skills are awesome, you have a fast pace so I don’t see what you’re worried about.  
Toby: Yeah… I’m going to buy it.   
Martyn: Alright.  
Toby: Oh and Martyn?  
Martyn: Mhmm?  
Toby: Thanks… thanks a lot. That’s the first time someone has ever given me a compliment like that.  
Martyn: Aha no problem kid.  
-x-  
I closed the Skype tab, it was still left open but just in my task bar. I opened up the Attack on Titan MMO main website again and clicked the ‘buy now’ button. Entering my details of my credit card and hitting buy. Then a webpage came up saying: ‘Thank you for buying Attack on Titan MMO main game, now that you have bought this we have given you 10,000XP and you have no adverts on game now. Thanks.’ I smiled, 10,000XP that’s a lot to be honest. I saw the download button and I clicked it, whilst it was downloading I re-opened Skype.  
Toby: I bought it.  
Martyn: Ah good good.  
Toby: I’m kind of shocked though…  
Martyn: Why?  
Toby: Because after you’ve bought the game it gives you 10,000XP points it’s a lot and not like I mind or anything but… still.  
Martyn: It’s XP I don’t see what you’re worrying about.  
Toby: Yeah that’s true, I think I’m over-reacting.  
Martyn: Yeah I think so too.  
Toby: Ha, of course you would. But, I want to do something to repay you.  
Martyn: Repay me for what?  
Toby: For training I guess.  
Martyn: Oh I see and I have a good idea.  
Toby: What is it?  
Martyn: two things. 1) Be my partner on Attack on Titan MMO and 2) On Skype you can call me Martyn but on the game can you call me ‘Taichou’? It has a nice ring.  
Toby: Aw, of course Martyn. (=  
Martyn: Good, good.  
Toby: I’m going to go back on the game, are you?  
Martyn: Yeah sure.  
Toby: Alright then.  
-x-  
I closed down Skype and re-opened Attack on Titan, I was in the main menu with all the different Lobby’s until I noticed my character level it was level 20 – ‘Well, that went up fast.’ I said to myself whilst grinning. I scrolled down the main Lobby list to find the Lobby I was in yesterday, once I found it I clicked ‘enter’ and got in. I opened up chat and started typing.  
SoTotallyTitan: Hey Taichou!  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh hello Toby, want to come on a quest with me?  
SoTotallyTitan: Sure. But what kind of quest is it?  
InTheLittleJaeger: We will have to kill at least 20 titans.  
SoTotallyTitan: Of course, Taichou. I’d love too, after all its killing Titans so why not?  
InTheLittleJaeger: You remind me just like Eren.  
I blushed when he said that and thought I’d respond the same.  
SoTotallyTitan: If I’m you’re Eren you’re my Levi.  
‘Shit… why the hell did I just write that?’  
InTheLittleJaeger: Huh?  
SoTotallyTitan; I wasn’t supposed to write that…I’m so sorry.  
InTheLittleJaeger: I don’t know why you’re sorry, it’s cute~  
SoTotallyTitan: Ha! Anyway, let’s go. You invite me?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Yeah sure!

-X Time Skip 3 months X-  
Today it has been 3 months since I had met Martyn, and our friendship was growing strong… but to be honest I think I like him as more as a friend I don’t know it’s strange feelings. I decided to open up my laptop, I was too tired to play Attack on Titan so I just decided to Skype Martyn. He was online luckily.  
(3RD PERSON POV)  
Toby: Hello there!  
Martyn: Hello.  
Toby: How are you?  
Martyn: Not bad thanks, and you?  
Toby: Ugh, could be worst I feel shit.  
Martyn: Ha, why?  
Toby: I got a cold and I’m tired.  
Martyn: Go to sleep Toby.  
Toby: I can’t.  
Martyn: Why?  
Toby: I want to stay up with you...  
Martyn began blushing, he really liked Toby. He wanted to see Toby so bad as in his face.  
Martyn: Hmm, sure then. Want to Skype?  
Toby: We are.  
Martyn: I meant… want to go on call?  
Toby: As in camera?  
Martyn: Yes.  
Toby: Uh, I’m socially awkward so I’m not good at conversationing and I’m ugly and--  
Martyn: Toby, its fine.  
Toby: Alright. You call me?  
Martyn didn’t even have to respond to that, he clicked the ‘Call’ button and Skype called Toby. Toby picked up, his face was facing the floor so you couldn’t see his eyes.  
“Hello.” Martyn said, and smiled.  
“H-hello.” Toby replied, silently. Martyn grinned, aw he was cute.   
“Let me see your face?” Martyn asked.  
“You’re camera isn’t on though!” Toby responded.  
Oh yeah, Martyn forgot his camera wasn’t on so he turned it on. Once it was on he started waving at the camera and giving thumbs up to Toby. Toby lifted his head up, glaring at Martyn. Toby smiled “Hey there…” Toby managed to say waving.   
“See! Well done Toby, you’re beautiful I don’t see what you’re worrying about.” Martyn said. Jesus, how did Toby ever meet someone as awesome as Martyn? Like is it even human to be this nice? Toby decided not to be as self-conscious anymore and eventually sat back on his laptop chair. “Jesus, your hair man.” Martyn said laughing.  
“Ha-ha! What’s wrong with it?” Toby mumbled.  
“It’s long as shit, but it’s cute.” Martyn said smiling. Toby blushed again, but then he flipped his hair back.   
-x-  
It was now 1:00am in the morning and Toby eventually fell asleep on Camera to Martyn, so once Martyn realised Toby had fell asleep and couldn’t help but keep smiling, ‘He literally sleeps like a cute little baby.’ Martyn said. He heard Toby mumble something. “I love you Martyn.” Toby mumbled. Martyn blushed, his face became a bright red/pink crimson.   
“I love you too Toby.” Martyn replied smiling. He climbed into his bed, put the laptop on top of his duvet and fell asleep hugging the pillow.   
-x-  
Toby was the first one to wake up in the morning obviously because he was the one who fell asleep first. He looked at his laptop, all he could see was a sleeping figure on and then he thought of last night ‘Shit, I was on camera to Martyn… must of fell asleep. But aw, he looks so cute.’ Toby thought, but accidently said out loud Martyn didn’t hear him though which is lucky. So, Toby thought he would wake Martyn up. Wakey wakey, eggs n’ bakey.   
Which woke Martyn up straight away and he looked at Toby who looked back, “Good morning sleepyhead.” Toby said. Martyn wiped his eyes and smiled at Toby “Good morning, Kid.” Martyn joked. Toby laughed along with him.   
“Hey Tobes?” Martyn said.  
“Tobes? Ha-ha… anyway, yeah?” Toby responded.  
“I thought it was cute. Anyway, I’m going to go for a bit alright?” Martyn said.   
“Alright.” Toby replied, he faced forwards to the laptop hugging the camera and Martyn did the exact same thing, so they were practically air hugging each other. They said bye one more last time and Martyn hung up. Toby was quite upset and he had wondered why Martyn hung up. He suddenly checked the date for no apparent reason, 14th of February eh… ‘Wait! 14th of February, is valentine’s day?” Toby thought out loud. “I think I should confess to Martyn, it’s been what? Too long I don’t know… plus I can’t stand being friends – not like I hate him, it’s just I want to be more I guess. Toby wanted to call Martyn back and confess now, because he knew he was going too rejected anyway. He clicked Call once more, by accident anyway. And his camera opened and so did Martyn.   
“Oh hello Toby! How is it going?” Martyn asked cheerfully.  
“Good thanks. And you?” Toby replied.  
“It’s going good.” Martyn replied.  
“Martyn?” Toby said.  
“Yeah?” he replied.  
“I want to say something, don’t stop me until I’ve finished okay.” Toby said. Martyn nodded. Toby coughed began speaking and just said “I love you… Martyn. It seems kind of odd to say that to another male partner who isn’t gay. But, I don’t care I’m saying it and I’m fine with being rejected I guess… because I know that is what is going to happen. So, I just want to say… Happy Valentine’s Day Martyn. And I love you. “ Toby mumbled finishing his sentence. Martyn blushed, Toby could see his face go full pink. “Aw Toby, I was going to say something similar actually… but I was afraid you’d hate me due to me being 20.” Martyn mumbled replying.   
“So, you felt the same way?” Toby asked. Martyn nodded as a sign of ‘Yes’. Toby smiled at this and wouldn’t stop. “Uh Martyn? Would you like to go out with me?” Toby asked. Martyn grinned and just said “I thought you would never ask, of course.” Martyn grinned. “One question though…” Martyn said, Toby nodded as a ‘yes’ for him to continue. “Why would you choose someone like me? When there are plenty of other people in this world who are probably better than me and also where do you live?” Martyn asked me, Toby kind of blushed at the first question but Toby thought it was a cute question. “Well, let’s see I chose you – not like a rude way of saying that but… because you’re an awesome, nice and friendly guy. There are probably a lot of good things I can say about you, your looks and of course your personality. Oh and by the way, I go for people on personality not looks as I find it stupid and pretty weird when people go for people for their looks and not their personality. Also, I live in Norfolk how about you?” Toby said. Martyn smiled at his response and just said “Aw, that’s pretty cute I got to admit anyway. I live in Liverpool.” Martyn replied smiling his pretty pink cheeks off, “We should meet up sometime, seeing as though I do believe both of us really want to.” Toby suggested. Martyn nodded at the idea.   
-x-  
A few days later, they were on the Attack on Titan game again and Toby started talking into the chat box   
SoTotallyTitan: Hey Martyn!  
InTheLittleJaeger: Hey Toby, also I thought I told you to call me ‘Taichou’!  
SoTotallyTitan: Oh yeah, sorry Taichou!  
InTheLittleJaeger: Anyway, is there something that you wanted kid?  
SoTotallyTitan: Yes actually!  
InTheLittleJaeger: What was it?  
SoTotallyTitan: Well, I think I’m coming to Norfolk tomorrow by myself I don’t know why? But I decided to.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh I see! We could meet up at Norfolk Train Station? Are you catching the train?  
SoTotallyTitan: Yeah I believe I am, I’m grabbing a ticket first thing first tomorrow morning at around 12:00pm (lunch time) and I should be there by 2pm? So … we could meet at the gate?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Alright that sounds like a plan. But, since I can’t get Wi-Fi for Skype and that in open areas and I’m guessing neither can you, so can I have your phone number?  
SoTotallyTitan: and I thought I was going to be the one to ask that, but evidently not.  
InTheLittleJaeger: I’ll take that as a yes then.  
SoTotallyTitan: You should, anyway sure it’s ______  
InTheLittleJaeger: Alright, cool got it!  
SoTotallyTitan: Alright. Since its 1am in the morning I’m going to sleep to wake up early, I’ll see you tomorrow Martyn. I love you.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Yeah sure, I will see you probably bright and early and I love you too Toby.  
-x Toby POV x-  
In the morning, as I said to Martyn last night I woke up bright and early and I got ready, did my hair. I didn’t make a special thing but yeah… I looked like I normally did Brown scruffy hair, purple jumper, black pants and black shoes. Same old, same old Toby. Since my mum didn’t know I was going to Liverpool to meet Martyn – my boyfriend for the first time ever, I was jollying well excited. I ran outside the door, saying bye to my mum plus with her asking ‘where I was going’ and yeah, I just told her I am going to visit a friend who has come to town. It seems pretty accurate, except it’s not my friend it’s my boyfriend.  
I ran to the train station, first visiting the ticket office to grab a ticket, I bought a ticket to Liverpool. Sooner or later the train came, and I got on and headed to Liverpool.  
-x Martyn POV x-  
I was glad that I was going to be able to finally see Toby for once in a lifetime and not through camera over Skype because he’s coming to where I live. I ran to the train station without letting my mum know since she was still in bed. I ran to the train station.

Once I got to the ticket machine at the train station, I bought a ticket for no apparent reason since I wasn’t going anywhere. I suddenly remembered something, Toby being himself forgot to tell me which platform to meet me at. ‘Shit…’ I quickly grabbed my phone out my pocket remembering Toby gave me his number. I opened my phone and I went to his contact number and started texting him.   
Me: Hey Toby  
Toby: Oh hey, where ‘bouts are you?  
Me: Which platform should I meet you on?  
Toby: I’m on platform C.  
Me: Oh shit… I’m on platform A.  
Toby: I’ll come over there, don’t worry.  
Me: Alright.  
I waited for Toby to come over here. I eventually turned around and saw him running to me I put my bags of my luggage onto the floor and I opened my arms wide so he could run into them. As soon as he did, he picked me up off the ground and cuddled me. Everybody stared at us, it wasn’t a popular thing in the world being gay I guess – or maybe it was? I’m not sure but I guess in the world of Liverpool it’s not (A/N: I’m not judging Liverpool by the way.) Toby eventually put me down on the floor after a long 5 seconds of hugging time – which I have to admit it felt like a year of hugging but in reality it wasn’t. I wish it was though, the hug felt so nice. Once he put me down on the floor, he touched my shoulders and grinned a soft but very wide grin at me and simply said “It’s good to finally meet you again.” Toby said. I couldn’t stand his voice – I mean, not like in a rude way or anything but I didn’t want to talk I wanted to kiss him badly. “Shut up and just kiss me.” I murmured, Toby was being fluffy so I let him take the lead and of course he kissed me without warning, even though I said he should kiss me but he would normally give a warning or … at least a smart person would a warning would be like a wink or something how should I know? Toby wrapped his arms around my waist, and I pushed my head near to Toby’s and pecked my lips so he could touch them he pushed his face towards and his lips touched mine, saliva was coming out of my mouth already the kiss was all hot and messy and I was glad it was. Fuck, he was literally so hot. I started sweating. Toby smiled into the kiss, and started kissing back more and more. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance I didn’t let him as I thought I should let my tongue get into his mouth since I’m the older one with more experience.   
Until Toby decided to be a sneaky little devil with me and he tickled my face with a finger, which made me laugh and open my mouth long enough so he could stick my tongue into his mouth. In my mind I couldn’t stop laughing because I thought well you would of thought that a 15 year old boy has nothing to do with French kissing – or in least has never tried it before. But, Toby being himself has another sneaky idea. He gasps as Toby lets his tongue plays with my tongue, their tongues tangling up in a hot mess, earning a slight moan from me. Toby started to put his hands on my waist as he had moved them before to tickle me, he even tried to take my top off. Until I pulled away from the kiss not like I wanted to but I really didn’t want this to go anywhere else in a public place and probably all together for a while. “Well, that was fucking sexy” Toby said cussing. I put a finger over his mouth when he said a cuss word “Ssh, please try not to swear we are in a public place with probably a lot of kids around us.” I said. Toby just grinned and putting his hand on mine he took it away from his mouth, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek again.  
We walked back to Toby’s house, Toby told me to be quiet since his mum went to bed as soon as he left the house. We were finally in his room and I hugged him tight pushing him down onto his bed kissing his lips. I really did love Toby and I thought that this was going to be a forever lasting relationship, he loved me and I loved him therefore we are the best of both worlds.  
When we meet up again, let’s start this one last relationship and take it into summer. ☆  
\--  
End.  
A/N 1: I’m sorry for grammar problems if any.  
A/N 2: I’m sorry for offending Liverpool people (if I did)  
A/N 3: I wrote this last night, closed my laptop forgot to save it – well done Alisha.  
A/N 4: Big shout out to simonpeggsnipples.tumblr for sitting with me to write this shit.  
Bye!~ ☆


	15. Chapter 14: I'm here (BAD ENDING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby likes to play with Martyn online however a new console like the SAO console came out so now players can go into Minecraft!  
> OR  
> Theres two endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the BAD ending. Not the official ending.
> 
> Also, credit to Sword Art Online. =)

** SoTotallyLittleWood: Still here (bad ending) **

**Title: SoTotallyLittleWood: Still here.**

**Age: PG (or more)**

**Words: 1,746**

**Warnings: death**

**Note 1:  Plot twist fic, this was originally going to be a death! Toby fic and it still kind of is but a plot twist way so it ends up with a good ending I guess?**

**Note 2: Kaeyi does not exist in any STLW fanfic I write (Don’t ask)**

**Characters: Toby (SoTotallyToby), Martyn (inthelittlewood) and Henry (iBuze).**

**Note 3: The console idea was from Sword Art Online by the way. C;**

**Note 4: I like to imagine toby and his mum some weird Japanese freaks I don’t know why.**

**\--**

_So, obviously Toby and Martyn was playing Minecraft together because why wouldn’t they? They’re best friends after all_ _…_ _just that. ‘Just that_ _…_ _’ Toby thought and sighed. He really did want more with a friendship of Martyn of course but let’s just ignore this fur now and continue playing. Toby didn’t realize how long he had been zoned out for, “Toby you there bud?” Martyn asked. Toby immediately snapped back to reality “Mhmm, I’m here sorry.” Toby replied.  
“What’s up Tobes?” Martyn asked.  
“Oh, nothing_ _…_ _just thinking.” Toby replied. Martyn shakes his head at Toby, not like Toby could see Martyn shaking his head. “Well, I’m going to get off for tonight. Don’t stay up too late Martyn and Toby. Goodnight.” Henry stated and then left the server. It was a private server it was a special built Martyn server. Which Toby enjoyed, “Wait, does the game let us play with two people?” Toby asked._  
“Yeah it does, one of us is the Zombie and one of us is the fighter.” Martyn replied just enough quicker to get out the words before the system popped up with a message saying ‘Since there is only two players available/playing bots will be added.’ Toby liked the idea of that, so there weren’t any other gamers beside him and Martyn, which Toby did enjoy quite a lot. Probably a lot more then he should of, as well. “Okay let’s begin the game shall we?” Martyn asked.  
“Yes lets.” Toby replied. They both started the game Toby was a zombie and Martyn was a villager with the bots. “Hey Toby, what’s your role?” Martyn asked.  
“I’m a uh zombie.” Toby replied grinning. Martyn smiled back, not like they could see each other smiling anyway.

_\--_

_“Well it’s 3am and I’m knackered so I’m going to get of Toby. See you tomorrow.” Martyn said._

_“Mhmm same here to be honest. Night.” Toby replied. Logging out of Minecraft._

_\--_

_The next day came around quickly, and some random person appeared outside of Toby’s door it was his mate Lewis. “Hey there Lewis!” Toby shouted and let him inside.  
“Yo Toby.” Lewis replied. He walked inside the house, “I only came to say that there is a new console out for Minecraft I hear it’s a limited edition.” Lewis said. I gasped and nodded for him to continue, “Well do you know the anime Sword Art Online?” He asked._

_I nodded._

_“Yeah well, it’s like the console they made for that anime because on that anime Kirito had to wear a console / a head gear to get inside the game, and let’s say well Minecraft creators kind of stole their idea and made their own so they could let the users who enjoy it so much have a go inside the game of Minecraft, cool right?”  Lewis said. I gasped. It sounded awesome; I wonder if Martyn knew about it! “Oh wow, that’s awesome. When is it out?” Toby asked._

_-Toby POV- (Random place)  
“Well, it’s out right now want to go buy one with me?” Lewis asked. I nodded; we walked outside the door and to the game shop to get one. They didn’t cost that much around like __£50_ _if that even ha-ha. Anyway, we bought it and then I saw Lewis on his way back home and then I just walked back home. I got home and I saw my mum home from work and she was serving dinner. “Oh welcome back, Toby. Dinner is served.” Mum said. I put my bag down and sat down. “Thanks for the food.” Toby said putting his hands together and bowed his head down. Toby started eating, yum food is yum. “So, what did you go out to buy then?” Mum asked.  
“Oh, well Lewis came around today and said that there was this awesome console/ head gear out for Minecraft so we went to go buy it.” I replied.  
“Oh I see what does it do? And how much was it? And if you say near __£100_ _then Toby you are in deep trouble.” My mum said, I laughed and nodded._  
“Yeah-yeah, it wasn’t that much at all actually only around like 50 pound or something I’m pretty sure anyway because that’s what I paid after all. Anyway, the head gear is basically like the oculus rift goggles like you wrap these big black shades around your head and connect them to Minecraft and suddenly you’re in the game yourself!” I shouted hyper.

_“Eh-eh, calm down there love. Don’t go spilling anything.” Mum said. I apologised. Once I was finished with my dinner I ran upstairs to my room opening my computer and logging onto Minecraft as soon as possible and Martyn was online and also on Skype, and me being lazy and just wanted to show him I called him via Skype. He picked up sooner or later. “Oh hey there Toby.” Martyn said. I chuckled,_

_“Hey there!!” I replied.  
“What’s got you so excited eh?” Martyn asked me.  
“Well, you know the new console for Minecraft?” I asked.  
“Yeah.” He replied.  
“Well, I got a console so can we play together?” I asked him grinning to myself.  
“Yeah sure! Want to go on camera to do it as I think it’d be hard.” He replied. I nodded and turned my camera on and so did Martyn a few seconds later. I waved and smiled “Yo.” Martyn said, I smiled. He really was adorable. “Let’s play then!” Martyn said and smiled at the screen, I nodded “Mhmm!” I replied. We both put our head gear on and we could both agree we looked really weird as we could see our faces. “Oh my god Toby, it looks adorable on you.” Martyn said. I blushed, anyway we started up Minecraft and we started up the only server available for this system. A few notices came up and it said ‘Hello and welcome to Minecraft in real 1v1 you will be both be taken into the server now, just please read all of this first.  Okay, first of all this is really important if your character __–_ _well you, let’s say. Dies in the game because of the other player attacks you, there’s a high chance you will die in real due to the high damage or if he had low damage and you got attacked you would not die. So, it’s basically a 50-50 chance of dying. Anyway, that’s only the important  notice. So get going and have fun on this server! And we hope you and your rival/friend enjoy it.’ The notice said, “Hey Martyn…” I said._  
“Yeah Tobes?” He replied.  
“Uh, the notice just said there’s a 50-50 chance of us dying in real … and I don’t want to leave you.” I said. Martyn awed.  
“Same Toby, however we need to fight each other let’s just hope we get the good 50 chance right?” Martyn said, I nodded. I drew my sword and started battling Martyn, his sword drew across my neck once but he carefully withdrew it as soon as he could to not slice my neck of because otherwise I think I would die from that “Oops Sorry, did I hurt you?” He asked I shook my head and quickly replied with a sword attack slicing his hip, it didn’t go that deep.

_-Martyn POV-_

_Toby was actually a really good player I have to admit he has really nice strategies then again I guess that’s thanks to me_ _–_ _Martyn Littlewood, the guy who changed Toby from a weakling to a true sapling hero. I was really proud of him, in the end I stepped up my game attacking Toby a few times I could see his health monitor above his head he was on his last heart oh shit, what if he does die? He hit me whilst I was in deep thought “Uhh.” I mumbled.  
“You okay?” Toby asked me. I nodded and got back up hitting Toby with my sword. Toby eventually passed out onto the floor, I looked at his health he had 0% of health. My avatar knelt down next to his corpse and shook him, “Toby?” I asked. _

**_GAME OVER_ **

_The game was over Toby must’ve died, that means I won right? “Hey Toby I won!” I shouted through the microphone, but nobody answered on the other end of Skype. ‘No, as if! A game can’t kill him.’ I mumbled. Still no answer on the other side. “Toby, if you don’t say something then  I am coming over!” I said. We lived near each other so I decided to wait 5 minutes to see if he did answer._

_5 minutes went by in a flash, and I dropped the call and told my mum I was going out “Take care.” She said I nodded and left. ‘Toby!’ I thought, he couldn’t be dead right? I ran to his house I tripped up multiple times on the way but kept running. I eventually reached his house and swung his front door open, “Martyn?” His mum asked.  
“Oh hi Miss. Cottrell. I’ve come to see Toby.”  I said. She nodded and I ran away to the upstairs once I reached his room he was on the floor unconscious, I shook his body. “Toby? Are you there?” I said, keeping shaking his body still no reply. “Toby please… wake up!” I said putting my hands over my eyes, I was sobbing, ‘God please… don’t be like this.’ I mumbled. _

_I eventually left, because it had been half an hour and no sign from Toby I went downstairs and told his mother the dreadful news and blamed it all on me because it was me, it wasn’t Toby._

_-BAD END.-_

**Note: I was going to end this a lot differently but then decided this’ll be the bad ending.**


	16. Side Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moved.

**JUST A SIDE NOTE THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION BUT SOMETHING ELSE.**

**OKAY SO I MADE A 367 PROJECT FOR SOTOTALLYLITTLEWOOD (BASICALLY A THING WHERE I WRITE 367 ONESHOTS OF STLW.)**

**you can find it:[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2476655/chapters/5493713) (it does include character deaths and feels js js.)**


	17. Thanks for protecting our forest Mr. Littlewood and goodnight and farewell forest.

 

**Goodbye forest and goodnight and goodbye Mr Martyn Llittlewood.**

 

 

**Note 1: This isn't going to be long because I was writing this and it was going so well but then the page refreshed, for goodness sake.**

**Note 2: Thanks to @universal-free-shipping on tumblr for the prompt.**

**Note 3: Title inspired by the wonderful and depressing movie 'Goodnight Mr. Tom'**

**\--**

Toby was a human - a human who lives in a magical world what has elves and forest spirits and all them other things in, it was a magical world but still looked like a place where a human would grow up and nurture trust - his friend Martyn Littlewood was a forest wood elf spirit with a secret, when Toby dies he regenerates but he remembers how he dies because of scars left behind, he can't remove them scars they're stuck forever with him, Martyn is a elf spirit who dies when the forest dies and this is the story of exactly that.

\--

Toby woke up one day and got dressed and ran to the forest to visit Martyn, Martyn was knelt on the floor sobbing with something in his hand, Toby walked up to him and knelt down next to him, "What's up Marty?" Toby asked.  
"Oh Toby, hello..." Martyn replied sobbing he was mumbling his words because he found it so hard to get them out.  
"What's up-" Toby was about to ask until he noticed Marytn's finger, it was fading - it was invisible and you could only just make out the tip of the finger - the nail part. Martyn dug up a hole in the ground and placed the item he was holding in the ground whilst crying. Toby looked over to see what it was. It was a baby tree - a sapling. Martyn was the king of the saplings because according to Martyn himself that's what the trees and plants call him - 'Martyn, the sapling elf." but Toby had never heard them because he was just a simple human. Once Martyn was done he called, "Goodnight little sapling. Grow strong down there in plant heaven." which means one thing - a sapling had just died but Toby still didn't understand why Martyn only had 9 fingers now, "Toby... did I tell you what happens when a plant or a tree dies in this forest?" Martyn asked,  
"No.... I don't recall you doing so." Toby responded, Martyn stood up and grabbed Toby and they went to go sit on a log and Martyn told him, "Basically... the forest is dying. It's august time and next month will be winter - leaves are falling of trees and plants are dying. It's getting cold now a days and they're finding it hard to live. When ever a plant dies... I die to. It's hard to understand I realize, but sometimes you've just got to roll with it - and by die, I mean I wont die yet but sooner or later I will die." Martyn stood up and stood in the middle of two trees arching a bed of flowers. "When all this dies and becomes nothing I will disappear without a warning... I'm a forest wood elf spirit. There's nothing for me to live for if the forest dies. I'm sorry... but that will soon happen." Martyn said, tears came to Toby's eyes and he started crying, "but... can't you regenerate because the forest will come back alive?" Toby asked crying.  
"I don't think that's possible. Whenever a new forest is born a new elf spirit is born, that's the way things work." Martyn said, he held his hand in front of his face and touched his disappearing finger making it completely vanish.

Toby collapsed onto the floor and shouted, "Why earth why!? Why do I have to regenerate but not Martyn!?" He shouted his eyes crying furiously. "I don't understand.... it's a magical world!!!! Why don't you come back?!" Toby asked, sobbing still - his eyes were so sore from the tears but he didn't care.   
"Toby... you regenerate because you were born to make friends with every elf spirit because of your life and soul. You're a special human, your kind and great and overall a wonderful person. I love you so much. I promise." Marytn said, he went over to Toby and knelt down hugging Toby and Toby hugged back twice as tight - he didn't want to let go of Martyn.

\--

Over the next few weeks, the forest died even more. The trees wiltered because they lost strength and eventually died. Toby saw Martyn every day, but since Toby lived directly on the outskirts of the forest he saw it from his window - the ghost of Martyn he was still there but not as visible as much, he was only just there. Toby visited Martyn more then ever in the last few weeks.

\--

The next two weeks, the forest was gone and a voice called to Toby, "Toby... it's me. Come to the forest." The voice was indeed Martyn's. Toby went to the forest and there Martyn was, he was just a floating head with some arms and his legs were there. He didn't have much of anything left. The trees were gone and only a few flowers were left, "The forest is dying... I don't think I'll be here tomorrow." Martyn said but then he took his headband of his head and wrapped it around Toby's also kissing his head. "Be good, Toby. I love you so much and thanks for believing in me... I want you to be happy and please keep smiling because it's important you do." Martyn told him, the last flower wiltered and then Martyn disappeared, Toby ran into the ghost hugging it. Martyn kissed Toby - that was his last and first scar from Mr Martyn Littlewood. The ghost faded and disappeared and then once again there was no forest, it was just a grey area and dark at that. "Thank you for looking after Martyn.... our friend." a baby flower spoke, the last little flower - a baby Bouvardia was there. It was tiny and obviously planted a few days ago. A Bouvardia flower represents life and a chrysanthemum flower represents death and them two were the last two flowers and that was it. 

That's all she wrote.

**Goodnight Mr. Littlewood.**

**Thanks for protecting our forest!**

**// END.**

** **


	18. SoTotallyLittleWood:  You Light Up My World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas themed.

**SoTotallyLittleWood 367 Project**

**Day 25: You light up my world.**

**Note: I'm totally writing a christmas fanfiction in the middle of april, oops, since this is also in the christmas time I put it set in the Christmas Adventure with Elliot and Lewis (Season 4.)**

**thanks @artistpinksnb on tumblr for prompt! This is short as hell.**

 

**\--**

_It was Christmas eve and Martyn and Toby are setting up the lights and the Christmas tree whilst Henry was making lunch and Elliot? well hew as in the bar drinking booze of course and getting drunk because that's what Elliot does all the time. "Hey Toby, I'm going to the toilet!" Martyn shouted over to Toby. Toby nodded as in response with 'sure'. Martyn ran to the toilet. Elliot was drinking away and Lewis was frying the eggs because they was having a bacon breakfast for lunch even though it's for breakfast. They're normal._

_A lovely smell appeared in the air, and of course Elliot being drunk - walked upstairs and into the kitchen only to trip over a chair. Toby also followed the smell, however Toby tripped over the wires of Christmas lights which you normally hang on the tree causing a bunch of wires to wrap around his body, he laughed at himself. Lewis heard the thud and looked at Toby, "Oh dear mate." Lewis said and chuckled, Toby blushed because of embarrassment._

_Martyn heard a thud and ran downstairs, "What's happened?" Martyn shouted whilst running downstairs._  
"Oh. Long story short, Elliot got drunk. He smelt the eggs and then Toby tripped over the lights." Martyn didn't know what he was expecting when Lewis said that Toby tripped over some lights. He walked into the front room and saw Toby sat on the floor trying to untangle himself - he was wrapped in Christmas lights and they was flashing on and off, in which Martyn was confused on how they was doing that. He looked over to the plug were the lights were plugged in and sighed, "Right." He walked over to Toby and looked down (He was tall because Toby was sat down.) "You okay?" Martyn chuckled,  
"Shut up Littlewood." Toby blushed and replied. Martyn smiled, Toby really is adorable. Martyn knelt down and started unwrapping Toby, on the last wire he managed to get himself  to hug Toby. He doesn't know how he did that though. They was hugging for a few minutes and then the food was served. Toby was bright red and blushing and his ears were even tinted with redness. "Holy shit...." Toby said. Martyn looked at him, "Nerd." And that's all he said.

_\--_

_END._

_\--_

_Art it was based off:_

_ _


	19. Author Note.

**Hello! I discontinued a story similar to this called 'SoTotallyLittleWood: 367 Projects' due to loss of motivation. The next few stories which will be uploaded to this story are the same stories from that. I'm just uploading them so they can be read.**


	20. University Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of angst.

** SoTotallyLittleWood **

**Prompt: Imagine your YogTP studying together. YogA has planned this, thinking this would be a good time to make a move on the other(s). However, just as A begins to act out their plan, they all get stuck on a particularly tedious problem and spend the whole night debating the answer to it instead Note 1: I'm making a 375 Day project thing, so where I write a story for each day of the year.**

**UPDATE: Next few stories (including this) are old.**

The original idea was Martyn was supposed to come over so him and Toby could study, Martyn even thought about making a move on Toby but in the end that failed. This is how it went.

It was the first day of University at Manchester (Author note: I know Martyn and maybe either Toby didn't go here but yolo.) and Martyn was already in class, except it was the form one so they weren't being taught, it was awkward form is the time when everyone hangs out with mates, talks about stuff and even more boring stuff. Everyone had mates apart from Martyn, he couldn't blame himself though because he thought he was weird but maybe things would change sometime soon? And boy did they.

5 Minutes later, a head teacher and a student came into the room, 'Who's he?' Martyn thought. Martyn guesses he was new to this school; the head teacher started talking to the new boy and then left the room. "Silence class, I have an announcement to make." And that moment, everyone was quiet. "This is our new student, would you like to introduce yourself?"  
"Uh, hello I'm Toby Cottrell. It's nice to meet you all." The boy said. Toby had brown hair, it wasn't that short and wasn't that long but it wasn't girly it was boyish a bit, but also girly at the same time if that makes sense, he wore glasses and wore a purple jumper and black pants, he smiled at the end of his sentence.  
"I hope you will enjoy this form, Toby. You can sit next to Martyn." The teacher said. Toby came and sat over next to Martyn, "Hi there. Welcome. I'm Martyn, and if you need any help ask me." Toby nodded, he didn't say anything just nodded his head.

Martyn felt happy for once in his life, like he had just made a new friend. And maybe this is how it's supposed to be.

\- (Martyn Pov)

"Martyn Littlewood please come to the head teachers office." The speaker said. I groaned, way to interrupt my conversation with Toby. It had been two weeks since Toby and I had met and now we're excellent friends, I was right about making a new friend. "See you later?" Toby asked, I nodded "of course." I waved off and walked away, heading towards the teachers' office, I finally got there and knocked on the door, and heard shouting saying 'Do come in.' so I did. As soon as I got in there, I sat down on the chair and we talked… the head teacher and I.

All he said was I need to improve my grades and then sooner or later Toby came to the office, he looked shocked he didn't even know why he was here. "Toby and Martyn, I hear you're great friends yes?" The head asked. We both nodded, "good because I see that Toby has excellent grades –almost perfect so Toby I want you to tutor Martyn." Toby gasped and then accepted the request. We was told to leave so we did, as soon as we got out the room we stood near our lockers – because our lockers were so close together and basically we talked, I gave Toby my address so he could come over and help me study and I gave him my number and then we left.

The bell rang a few moments later.

As soon as I got home, all that I was thinking of was 'Toby.' I wonder if I like him. I mean I don't even know my sexual orientation… I don't know if I'm gay or bisexual or just straight. I have dated a girl before but that was ages ago. ( Author note: Kaeyi is not that girl; she doesn't exist in any of these stories.) So, it could be weird.

A few weeks later, Toby came over and help me studied a lot over the past weeks and I think I have developed a crush on him, I mean he's just too adorable and I have to say he is fit as hell. It's random, but it feels right. You know? He comes over later today, so I guess I could try and make a move on him.

\- 5 hours later –

Toby came over with two pizzas: cheese pizza and a pepperoni pizza. "No garlic bread or chips?" I moaned. I couldn't complain though, I mean he didn't even say he was going to do this he just did, so yeah I think it made me like him even more you know. We sat down and ate the pizza before getting out some paper and Toby got out the textbooks luckily it was science night, so it wasn't that bad. "Mm, this pizza is lovely." I said. Toby nodded in agreement.

5 Minutes later, we actually finished the pizza ('bout time) and then got to work on studying, I tried to make that move and I put my hand on top of his hand, Toby blushed but didn't think about pulling anyway any time soon. The next thing I did was try and cuddle up to him. "Uh, Martyn are you okay?" he asked me, eyebrow furrowed.  
"Yes I am, why?"  
"Because you're being really weird…" Toby said."  
"How?" I asked.

"By all your weird flirty things." He said.  
"Oh I see, sorry…" I looked away trying to hide the sadness of my face.  
"Uh… do you maybe like me?" Toby asked.  
"Yes I do, and I can't not admit it. As soon as you came into my class, I was gobsmacked because of how beautiful and adorable you was. I'm sorry if I'm being weird, but I like you in a love-romantic boyfriend way. And I know that you don't like me the same way, but I think I love you." I said, blushing. My ears and face went bright pink. As soon as I said that, Toby picked up his stuff and left the house… he never said anything to me ever again.

**Well actually, I never saw him again it's like he moved school.**

**I think he's maybe gone… my first ever friend.**


	21. Drunken Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet.

** SoTotallyLittleWood  **

**Title: Drunken Singing.**

**\--**

Martyn had been home all night, and he wasn’t on his laptop. He knew Toby was coming over later today, so he decided to get drunk and maybe serenade him he knew it would go terrible. But really, who cares? He tried to get it as perfect as possible, he chose the song ‘Perfect Two’ by Auburn, he knows the songs and also downloaded it on his iPod so he can put it on the speaker, as soon as Toby got home.

He received a message from his phone, making his phone make a ‘ding!’ noise, he was wondering who it was, so he got his phone and opened it up. ‘1 new message from Toby.’  He opened it,

[8:00pm]

“Hey Martyn. I’ll be home in about 10 minutes just on my way to Tesco. Do you want anything? X “  the message said. Martyn tapped on his keyboard a reply.   
[8:01pm]  
“Nah thanks, I’m good and I’ll see you when you get back.” He finished and sent it, he kind of lied then… because he’s not ‘fine’ he’s drunk. Oh well! Martyn practiced the song again and again as expected, then he did some renovating around the room.

The door opened a few minutes later, Martyn was led on the couch “Welcome home, Toby! Close your eyes I have a surprise!” Martyn shouted.  Toby closed his eyes, as soon as he did. Martyn got up, crept behind Toby and put his hands on his shoulders, then got the remote out his pant pocket and press the play button. The song played nice and slow, and Martyn started dancing behind Toby. Toby grinned, “So… this is like a private dance?” He asked. Martyn hiccupped, “More like a drunken dance…but yeah.” Martyn sang along to the song.

**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**

**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**

**You can be the captain and I can be your first mate**

**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**

Toby smiled, “oh god not this song.” He said whilst winking, Martyn pulled Toby around and Toby put his hands on Martyn’s hip, and Martyn put his hand on Toby’s shoulder singing again.

**You can be the hero and I can be your side kick**

**You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split**

**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming'**

**Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning'**

They ended up dancing the whole night away and eventually watched a movie, and believe it or not Martyn remembered everything the next day.


	22. STLW: Dressing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: crossdressing!! light dirty talk!!

** SoTotallyLittleWood  **

**Title: Dressing up with a dress with two boys.**

**Warnings: Toby in a corset, tiara and tights.**

**\--**

Martyn and Toby had just come home from a shopping trip, in which Martyn had bought Toby a present. Toby didn ’ t know what it was though, he had been nagging Martyn all the way home to find out what it was, but Martyn always said ‘No. You will find out later.’ But soon enough, Martyn had finally had enough. He gave the bag to Toby, “Toby because you have been good you can have your present but you must go up and have a shower and put it on. Okay?” Martyn asked. Toby nodded, he went up to his and Martyn’s shared room and Martyn walked into the kitchen to make a roast dinner, Toby went into the room and opened the bag – inside the bag was a pink corset, white lace underwear and a tiara, “Oh my god. What is this?!” Toby shouted. Martyn could hear Toby from downstairs, and he chuckled. Toby didn’t go down to ask though; he just got into the shower. Fixing the temperature, and stepping into the shower. He was happy, though kind of embarrassed because of the gift Martyn bought him.

He got out the shower, 5 minutes later, walking into the room and drying his body with a towel. Then blow drying his hair, and then combing his hair out. Walking towards the mirror, to make sure his hair looked perfect. Sooner or later, he put his glasses on and then walked over to the bag, getting out the clothes and then sooner or later he found some white tights – the tights even had pretty pink bows on them. Toby groaned, ‘this is going to be a nightmare.’ He mumbled, he knew it was going to be a nightmare because he had wet and sweaty legs so he knew this would not work… but decide he wouldn’t give up, if he was going to surprise Martyn. He managed to pull the tights on with force, and then standing up in the mirror to check them out. They suited him; he didn’t have much fat on his legs so his legs were skinny. But, he looked nice with them on – in his opinion anyway. He then pulled the corset on, ‘shit how am I going to tie this?’ he said to himself. He walked up to the mirror, turning around so his back was facing the mirror and managed to tie the strings up. The corset ached his chest for a while; because of how tight it was – so he loosened it down by 1, and only 1. He then next put his tiara on, and finally he was done. He looked into the mirror, he looked really feminine all the sudden.

He walked downstairs, and shouted “Martyn. Close your eyes, please.” And Martyn closed his eyes. Toby walked up to Martyn, feeling kind of relieved that Martyn didn’t buy him pretty pink heels to walk in. He then wrapped himself around Martyn’s chest, and then kissed his cheek- as a signal that Martyn could open his eyes. Martyn opened his eyes, and blinked a few times and then turned around and saw Toby attached to him, Toby then let he become unattached. He took a step away from him, and twirled to show Martyn the outfit. “Holy shit…” Martyn said, gasping and eyes wide open.   
“Does it look okay?” Toby asked.   
“Yes… fucking oh my god, yes it does.” Martyn said, and then grabbed Toby’s waist and pulled him towards himself – and then they just started making out. “What am I going to do with you after lunch, you don’t even know.” Martyn said.

\--


	23. STLW: Happy Days

**SoTotallyLittleWood: Happy Days**

\--

After a few hours of talking to Martyn over skype it was 10pm, I decided to go to bed to be fully rested for tomorrow. I bid farewell to Martyn via the web cam, and so did Martyn he bid farewell by saying “Farewell, Martyn. I’ll see you tomorrow!” I closed down skype, and shut down my desktop computer and climbed into bed due to the fact that I already had my pyjamas on so there was no need to change. I pulled the duvets up once I had been tucked in to bed. My mum was already asleep, as usual. I went to bed feeling overjoyed and excited for tomorrow’s adventures… I hope it will be fun! And nothing bad will happen.   
-Next day   
I woke up and was grinning to myself, I had a cute dream… of course it was about mine and Martyn’s first time meeting each other I imagined that it was going to be perfect, and I couldn’t wait. I got out of bed and turned on my desktop, and opened skype and checking the icon at the top of Martyn’s profile – Martyn was online. “Good morning, today is the day eh?” He had already wrote in the text box. We made a promise to not webcam each other this morning due to the fact that we didn’t want to see what each other is wearing, and believe it or not I plan to keep that promise. I wanted it to be a surprise, then again I half expected him to wear something green and probably blue shorts – after all that’s what he wears on a day to day basis. I had bid farewell… and said ‘see you later.’ And I was right, because it was true… we would see each other later at around 2pm – because that’s when Minecon starts. I’m getting on the train to Manchester at 1pm to go. I had noticed that Martyn was now offline and also had wrote in the chat just before he left he had said “here’s my number. See you later, friend.” He wrote and then left, I added his number to my contact list on my phone just to tell him when we got there – once I put it into my phone I texted it and said ‘hi it’s Toby.’ I sent then left my house, heading towards the train station.

I ran to get more momentum due to the fact it was already half 12 and the train is leaving in about half n’ hour. I had reached the train at the moment on just 1pm, I paid for my ticket as fast as possible. ‘Damn, I should’ve booked it.’ I mumbled to myself, ‘oh well. What’s done is done I guess.’ I paid for my ticket, and went to the toilet and then ran towards the train – checking my phone 1:05pm it will leave in approximately 5 more minutes I guess. I guess it’s waiting for more people who had already booked the train I was going on.

A few more people finally came and then the train made its everyday ‘toot’ noise to signal that it’s going to stop moving. I was really glad, I was heading towards Manchester – in about half an hour me and Martyn will be meeting outside of Minecon for the first time ever. I was really glad. I got out my phone and headphones, due to the fact that nobody was next to me or in front of me I could finally fall to sleep, however I did decide to be an actual gentleman and text Martyn, “Hey, I’m on the train now. See you in about half an hour.” I wrote on my phone, and then tapping the send. I put my headphones in my ears and then turned on some music, closing my eyes and slowly drifting to sleep. I was happy in sleep, I could feel the train stop every 10 minutes at a new station – so people could get on and also get off. The train kept on stopping for another 10 minutes more, it had been 20 minutes since the train had set off… I was hoping to get there at 1:30pm just so we could formally introduce ourselves but I guess with this many stops it’s not going to happen.

The train arrived at the train station, held its doors open for about 5 minutes and then it shut its door… however, we haven’t moved since that happened… I’m starting to wonder why. Even though, I’m asleep I could feel the train had stopped for longer than usual, oh well… I guess the train captain would shout through the microphone anytime soon to tell us if we was stuck. And yep that happened, the captain of the train shouted through the microphone, “testing, testing.” He shouted down the microphone, which I blinked a few times at and then suddenly opened my eyes. “Hello passengers, I’m the captain of the current train you’re riding. We are sorry for the current delay, however there seems to be a giant tree in our path we have contacted the fire engine services to see if they can come and remove it. Thanks, and sorry for the inconvenience.”

The fire engine came in about 10 minutes and thank god for that, we set off moving again and finally within 20 minutes reached the Manchester Piccadilly station – thank you! We was finally here, it was time to finally meet Martyn. In reality, I was smiling like a weirdo but inside I was feeling all scared – I guess you could say I had butterflies in my stomach – oh well! I ran to the Manchester Geometric centre (It used to be some sort of museum, but now they use it for conventions like comic convention and Minecon. I had been to the comic convention before, and been to the Minecon one.) I ran towards the centre, I had finally got here. He was there, sat down on a bench and I literally ran up to him shouting “Martyn!!” I ran towards him, jumping up to him and wrapping my arms around my neck. Finally, I got to see my long distance best friend. I hope, we’ll have a good time at Minecon and many adventures to come.


	24. STLW: Xmas Fun

** SoTotallyLittleWood: Christmas Fun **

**Title: Christmas fun**

\--

It was only the 31st of November it was a bit too early to get into the wonderful spirit of Christmas... Well that's what Toby thought anyway, mean whilst Martyn was busy singing Christmas songs and putting up the tree as well with stockings.

Normally Toby doesn't like winter Martyn due to the fact he turns blue - but Toby can't tell why he seems different this year yet Toby can't figure out why. He figured that he will sooner or later, maybe he decided to calm down for once in a lifetime. They had just finished recording the Christmas adventure and Lewis and Elliot went out to go and check something , apparently it had something to do with the advent calander or something... That's what Toby remembers anyway.

"Hey Toby!" Martyn shouted from across the room, Toby looked up - he was staring

 Down at his fingers twiddling them around in some sort of motion - Toby liked to think of it as 'oh god, what if he's mean' or something along the lines. "Y-yeah?" Toby mumbled under his breath. Martyn just about heard that. "Come help me with the tree, I can't put the fairy on top!" Martyn said and smiled at the end, Toby gasped and then stood up off the couch, sloppily walking over to Martyn - slowly but steadily. "How can I help?" Toby asked.

"Maybe you could give me a piggyback?" Martyn asked grinning. Toby scoffed,

"What are you? Like 5 years old... Jesus." Toby replied, slightly pissed now.

"Okay chill, what is with you during these days... You seem so distant from me." Martyn says, blinking at Toby a few times.

'Not surprised, with me being scared of you in winter.' Toby thought in his head, and eh it was true.

"You gonna let me give you a piggyback or not then?" Martyn asked me.

"Wait... I thought I was giving you a piggyback? When did this swap around?" Toby asked. Martyn giggled. Toby sighed, he guessed he could live with at least some interaction from his best mate.

It took a few moments for Martyn to realise that Toby wasn't on his back still, "Hey why aren't you on yet?" Martyn asked.

"Uhm, you're to tall for me... Sorry." Toby mumbled in response.

"Stand on the couch and then jump on my back then." Martyn said and chuckled. Toby sighed once more, "Fine."

Toby went over to the couch and stood on it, trying not to fall over he doesn't have good balance but this was the least he could do - his only worry was that Martyn would drop him. Martyn walked over to the couch standing in front of Toby so Toby could climb on his back. Toby was finally on Martyn's back and it was comfy, Toby couldn't lie about that. Martyn gave Toby the fairy ornament and took him over to the tree, he noticed that he couldn't reach so that means he'd maybe have to stand up a bit or maybe Martyn would lift him up. He decided to shudder and then whimper.

Of course Martyn had heard this whimpering and decided to ask, "Hey Toby, what's wrong?" Martyn asked.

"I'm scared." Toby replied quietly.  Martyn chuckled a bit before replying with "how come?"

"I'm scared that you're going to drop me." Toby said mumbling.

"Toby Cottrell, we have been best mates for how long now? And you don't believe in me well enough?" Martyn asked, kinda annoyed.

"Its not that, its something else as well... Which I'd rather not talk about." Toby said, he decided that he would tell Martyn all of his emotions some time soon or later. He decided to at least do this, Martyn slowly took Toby off his shoulders (in which Toby looked like he was about to cry the entire time.) And placed him high enough so Toby could put the fairy on top.

Once Toby did that, Martyn gently brang Toby back down onto the floor, setting him down. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Martyn said, patting Toby's hair, it was a brown chestnut colour and messy and in its usual style as per, in Martyn's opinion it suits Toby. Not like Toby agreed with that, nope. Toby smiled lightly, as to say 'no, it wasn't."

Lewis and Elliot came back sooner or later which means the current interaction between the two went away.

The whole group had sat down at the table, today was Toby's time to cook - they all took turns of cooking per day and today was Toby's turn. Toby was pretty confident in his cooking skills so since it was near Christmas (still November 31st though.) He decided to cook some type of meat, he asked the whole group which they preferred and chicken won. Elliot and Lewis voted for chicken, and Martyn and Toby voted for beef. It was a tie, so they decided to do a rock paper scissors, to no avail chicken won. Toby didn't mind chicken and neither did Martyn, so he decided this would work out.

"Dinners ready!" Toby shouted. Martyn, Lewis and Elliot came rushing downstairs, sitting down at the table. Toby put the plate of chicken on the table, as well as gravy, potatoes and vegetables and fruit (such as carrots, peas and tomatoes and cucumber.) They all dug in straight away, Elliot and Lewis talked to each other. Martyn stared at Toby, due to him not saying a thing at all. Toby looked to his right, realising that Martyn was staring at him, "W-what?" Toby asked, slightly blushing.

"Nothing. You just seem quieter then usual, I think you're avoiding me. Want to talk about it?" Martyn asked, Toby shook his head and put one of his hands on his knees in some sort of fist clench. Martyn shook his head, from left to right. Then took his hand, and placed it on top of Toby’s underneath the table. Martyn smiled, he knew that he would have to get Toby to tell him what’s wrong sooner or later – so he would go to Toby’s room tonight. As that’s what best friends do, they care for their other best friend.

It was finally 8pm at night, Martyn and Lewis are upstairs. Elliot’s downstairs somewhere, and Toby sleeps in a closet – not literally though, there’s a big place at the back of the closet (which is kind of weird) which has like a bath, toilet, bed and other stuff. Hopefully, Martyn could get there without waking anyone up.

Martyn got out of bed, slipping into his slippers and walking down the stairs – holding onto the banister. He finally got down the stairs, heading towards the cupboard. He arrived within 2 minutes at least. He knocked on the cupboard door, he tried to open it – it wasn’t locked at least. ‘Maybe Toby’s asleep?’ he thought to himself, he hoped he wasn’t at least. He opened the door, climbed up the step and walked through the heap of clothes getting to the back of the closet. Toby, was there led on the bed – cuddling with some sort of teddy. Martyn tapped his shoulder, “Toby? Are you awake?” Martyn asked. Toby blinked, a few times. “AHH-“ Toby began to shout luckily Martyn put his hand over Toby’s mouth to stop him shouting – to make sure not to wake everyone up. “Ssh.” Martyn said.  
“Why’re you here, Martyn?” Toby asked.  
“I wanted to talk.” Martyn replied, sitting down on Toby’s bed. He sat up and also sat on the bed.  
“Okay… get talking then.” Toby said, sighing. Martyn guessed Toby was tired or something.  
“Yes, sir.” Martyn scoffed. Toby sighed once more and pulled the famous ‘not amused’ face.   
“Okay, okay.” Martyn started, “Well, we all know that when in winter and I turn blue and stuff. You start to avoid me, so I want answers… why? I mean earlier today you weren’t talking to me and were just quiet, I mean you’re normally cheerful at Christmas.” Martyn said.   
“Well, I’ll guess I’ll tell you. Basically, winter just kinds of scares me due to the fact that you turn cold and mostly cold for me becomes evil and terrifying, so I become depressed. In winter, I just want our summer friendship back.” Toby mumbled. Martyn leaned forward, grabbing Toby’s shoulders and bringing his body to Martyn’s chest, wrapping his arms around Toby’s back, “Toby. I know I may seem evil, but really I don’t mean it. I have to agree, I miss our summer/spring/autumn friendship as well. But, look at this.” Martyn said, tapping Toby’s heart and his heart, “You see? This is where our friendships… will always be. When it’s January, I’ll be summer Martyn. Okay, Toby?” Martyn said, smiling. Toby was crying, it was official – Toby was crying.

  
“Mm, thank you… Martyn. I love you.” Toby said, not realizing what he just said – lying back down in his bed. ‘Heh, I love you… eh? Well I guess it can’t hurt for one night, I’m sure Lewis and Elliot won’t come looking for me.’ I opened up Toby’s duvet, and climbed in next to Toby, taking the teddy out of Toby’s head and chucking it on the floor. Toby noticed sooner or later, but Martyn’s eyes were shut and he was fast asleep – facing Toby. Toby blushed, and then smiled. Martyn’s arm was wrapped around Toby and Toby wrapped his arms around Martyn. “I love you, too… Toby.” Martyn sleep talked.

**Bleed to know you’re alive, not to know you’re dead.**

**~End.**  


	25. STLW: Farewell Friend

** SoTotallyLittleWood: Farewell Friend **

**\--**

Toby was going into a surgery… he had a problem with his internal organ – an important one at that. His heart. His poor beloved heart. He had no idea how he got this, the doctors wasn’t sure as well. But, that time Toby didn’t know that he was going into surgery and a friend… a beloved companion would be his heart donor. Here is that story.

Toby was at his flat who he shares with his boyfriend and potential life partner – Martyn Littlewood. He is a good friend. They met over YouTube and a game called Minecraft. Toby was cooking food, he didn’t know what yet though so he decided to just go with the flow and cook whatever comes to his mind. The house phone suddenly went off, “Martyn, grab the phone please?” Toby asked. Martyn laughed, “Yes father.” Toby clicked his tongue at this. Martyn laughed once more and then jogged over to the phone and picked it up. “Hello, this is Martyn.” He said.   
“Ah, is this Toby Cottrell’s friend?” A man asked,   
“Yes it is, who is this?” Martyn replied, nodding his head.   
“It’s Toby’s doctor – Doctor Smith. I believe he needs to come in now, we have found some vital information.” Doctor Smith said.   
“Alright, we’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Martyn said.   
“Okay, farewell.” Doctor said and dropped the phone. Martyn put the phone back on the hook were it belonged.

Martyn then sneaked into the kitchen, crouching up behind Toby who was wearing a pretty blue apron with hearts on it, in which Martyn laughed every time he saw it – not because he thought it was weird or anything but because it’s cute. He continued walking up behind Toby until he realized Toby… and what he was doing. He was shaking his hips and singing to himself. Martyn chuckled at himself. He walked around Toby and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Lovely voice babe.” Martyn said. Toby smiled, “Aw thanks. Now what you want?” Toby said grinning,   
“Your doctor rang – Doctor Smith. He said you have to go in right now.” Martyn said,

“Alright. Guess this food will have to wait.” Toby said. Martyn nodded and he got his car keys and walked towards the car.

Once they got outside a wind blasted over them, but it wasn’t that cold. So they ignored it and just continued. They got into Martyn’s car and set forwards to the hospital.

Once they got there they went into Doctor Smith’s room – the desk had to let them to see the doctor immediately because the doctor had specifically called them.  

“Ah, Toby! Have a seat.” He said, Toby sat down on the chair next to the Smith’s desk. “And who might you be?” He asked Martyn.   
“Ah, I’m Martyn Littlewood. Toby’s friend. I’m the one who was on the phone, sir.” Martyn spoke,

“Ah I see. Come have a seat friend.” And Martyn did that.   
“Now Toby, last time you came in we said of you having some heart problems and I think we finally have come to a conclusion – myself and my team.” Doctor Smith had told the two. Toby nodded for him to continue, Martyn didn’t ask a question because he knew Toby had a poor heart. He had known for a while now. Doctor Smith sighed, and then finally spoke up and said “We need to operate on you… its quite serious. I’m sorry.” Toby gasped as well with Martyn.  
“Is it that serious, Doctor?!” Toby raised his voice a lot, in which Martyn wrapped his arm around Toby to try and calm him down – since they were in a public place…a hospital. So, it’s really quiet there so it’d be awkward. “Yes it’s that serious, Mr Cottrell. Now, we need to operate today.” Smith had also said. Toby sighed, “If it needs to be done, it needs to be done.” Toby said, going to the room where he got originally placed when he arrived to the hospital (He only got let out a few months back.)

A phone suddenly rang at the assistant desk, and then the assistant lady transferred it to Smith. “Yes, hello this is Doctor Smith. Who is this?” He asked. Martyn blinked a few times, not knowing what was about to happen. “Oh dear, that’s awful! I’m very sorry for your loss.” He said and dropped the phone – staring at the ground for a few minutes.

“What’s up, Doctor?” Martyn asked him, he stared back up and stared at Martyn. “Here’s the thing, Toby’s heart is broken and it can’t be fixed/mended and a friend of mine was about to pass away soon so they offered their heart but unfortunately, they just passed. Now I don’t know if I can do this operation,” He stopped mid-way sentence.   
“Let me be the heart donor, please!” Martyn shouted at him.  
“I couldn’t… You’re his partner or friend… whatever.  But, I just couldn’t!” Doctor Smith said.  
“Please, Doctor. I want Toby to be happy… please. Take me as his heart donor…” Martyn said; his voice just there and tears dripping out of his eyes onto his jeans making them soaked.   
“Fine… but only if you insist.” Doctor Smith had said.

A few hours later, Martyn had passed his heart over to Toby and the operation had been a successful job… thanks to Martyn and Doctor Smith however, Toby didn’t know that Martyn was the donor.

Toby was currently in a wheelchair and got wheeled out to the front office by Doctor Smith, Toby took a good 5 minutes looking around. Smith blinked, “What’s the matter?” He asked,  
“I can’t find Martyn. Where is he?” Toby asked, his voice sounding fragile just like a little child had just lost her mother.  
“… I’m sorry, Mr Cottrell… Martyn is dead, he’s in your heart. He will always be, but he told me to give you this.” The doctor gave Toby a letter. On it was written ‘Dear Toby’ … Toby knew this handwriting – it was Martyn’s. He took a deep breath and opened it and it said;

_‘Dear Toby,_

_Congratulations for getting out of your surgery safe and sound – I bet you did well and I hope your heart is as good as new. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there afterwards, and I’m sorry for saying such coward things… but thing is, I’m your heart.  My old heart is yours. The other donor had a problem and unfortunately passed away. So, I persuaded the doctor to let me be the heart donor. As it’s you, Toby… I knew I wanted to – I wanted you to let the longer chance of surviving. Tell our YouTube community that I enjoyed our time together, with them and you. Tell my family that I love them all the time. And I’m sorry at times that I wasn’t worth it for you and sorry I was a brat at times. I want you to know, you didn’t do anything wrong – it was all me… but I can’t say it in real so here it goes:_

_Toby Cottrell…. I love you so much and I’m sorry for what/who I am. I love you, and thanks for being an idiot – my idiot at that._

_Have a great life, Toby._

_-Martyn.’_

\--

END


	26. STLW: The Beautiful Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from a SNK Doujin.

** SoTotallyLittleWood: The Beautiful Thing. **

**Note: Prompt originally taken from a SNK doujin.**

**\--**

One day, Toby was walking through the field carrying a flower and casually humming when suddenly he halted. He stopped walking.  Because the sky was talking to him, “ Toby ” it called. In which, Toby got confused so he just ignored it. The sky continued calling his name until after a while he answered back, “ What? ”

And then the sky replied with, “ What do you want to do? ” So Toby thought he would answer the questions. As he somehow felt they were important.

“ I want to enjoy the thrive of making YouTube videos! ” He screamed as loud as possible into the midnight sky.

“ Hmm, who ’ s your family? ” The sky also asked.  
“ My mother and papa! ” He replied grinning.

“ Who ’ re your friends? ” The sky asked,  
“… The Yogscast members! ”

The sky waited a few minutes until it asked another question.  
“ Toby, who do you love? ”

“… Martyn Littlewood. ” Toby said, staring at the ground.

“ Thank you Toby, for answering my questions. Goodbye. ” The sky said. It then stopped talking. So then Toby broke into a skip and skipped along the lovely field in the midnight sky whilst asking him questions like ‘ Why do I like Martyn? ’ Until he said to himself,  
“ Because Martyn is also another YouTuber, a friend, a good friend!, a person you can rely on and many more good qualities. ” He replied with. Then he nodded himself, ‘ Yes that seems about right. ’

Then he asked himself, ‘ I wonder how Martyn spends his time? ’ then Toby decided,  
“ Well he probably sits down in his office at the Yogscast towers and records videos for his lovely audience. He ’ s probably doing that right now, or playing with his cats. ” That ’ s what Toby decided for this question.

The sudden flashbacks of him and Martyn making videos together, hugging, laughing with each other suddenly came to his mind in black and white images. ‘ I wonder where Martyn is? ’ he asked.

He then shouted out, “ Martyn! Martyn! ” numerous times into the wide open. Knowing it was midnight, but he yearned to see Martyn. He sat down on the floor, on the grass more like and cried. Tears came out of his eyes as Toby wondered ‘ When am I going to get to see him again? ’ He asked. But the tears came.

Until a ghost like shadow came from behind him and said, “ Toby! ” Toby recognised the voice. It was Martyn ’ s. He turned around. He couldn ’ t see a ghost, he could see Martyn right there in front of him. “ Why are you crying, Toby? ” Martyn asked him,   
“ Because I don ’ t want to be alone. I want to be together with you. ” Toby said sobbing. Martyn then picked up another flower and put it inside Toby ’ s pal since Toby was holding another flower. But, by the time Martyn did that. Toby was holding two flowers. Two of the same kind of flowers – daffodils. The lovely flowers. “ This is us, we are both flowers. We ’ re both nature, we live and breathe and slowly we die. But I ’ ll always be with you … Always! ” Martyn said. “ Hey Toby, remember all our good times? ” Martyn sat down next to Toby as he said this. They were sat on a grassy hill. “ Yea of course, I do. All our video recordings, comic con meetings. And also our meeting for the first time. ” Toby replied. Martyn nodded. “ We ’ d spend ages talking over Skype as well. ” Martyn replied. ‘ Mhmm ’ Toby thought he agreed with Martyn.

“ There are more beautiful things then these two flowers, Toby. Which are probably more important? ” Martyn said.   
“ What like? ” Toby replied with,  
“ I don ’ t know. How about you go find out? ” Martyn asked,

“ No. I want to stay with you! ” Toby said. “ I need to make more videos with Martyn! ” Toby said and cried again. Cuddling onto Martyn. Not realizing, Martyn wasn ’ t really there. Martyn was a ghost.

“ Also, I know what ’ s beautiful to me and important to me … so how about you go find yours? ” Martyn asked. Toby nodded. Martyn disappeared; ‘Goodbye ’ words slowly left the air. From Martyn ’ s voice. Toby stood up and the sky asked one last final question, ‘ Where are you going Toby? ’

 **“**   **To find a beautiful thing.**   **”**

**~**

Over half a way around the world, on another different little hill but with poppies on it. You’ll find one gravestone. The gravestone belonging to Martyn Littlewood. On it says, ‘Dear Toby, thanks for being my beautiful thing.  It’s you. Only you. Have fun, my friend.’

~

**Note: basically, Martyn told Toby to go find someone new.**


	27. STLW: Engagement

**SoTotallyLittleWood:  Engagement**

**\--**

It was the day when Toby and Martyn first ever met, it had been 2 years since their first meeting anniversary. And Martyn decided to do something with this day. It was MineCon day today, so Martyn decided to engage to Toby at Mine Con. It was going to be glorious!  And this is that story...

 

Martyn had already booked the tickets for MineCon so they could just walk into the front doors without having to wait in a massive long line because that takes around 1-2 hours, and plus when they book tickets it's much easier. However, the tickets get posted to your door and Martyn knew this but he thought that it would make Toby more surprised. 

Martyn and Toby lived together since two months ago, so now Toby was at home when Martyn was at Yogtowers working. The tickets were due today and Martyn was currently at work and Toby was probably at home on a video game. So Martyn thought the surprise was going to go well. 

 

A knock came at the door and Toby stood up to go and answer it, it was a post man... 'Odd. I didn't know we had any post coming today.' Toby thought. "Hello, are you Mr Littlewood?" He asked,  
"No i'm his room mate... he's currently at work." Toby replied with,  
"Ah so you must be Mr. Cotrell!" The post man said gleaming, Toby was confused... first he asked for Martyn  and then he just asked for him? Confusing, but Toby accepted it.   
"U-um, yeah I am-" Toby managed to spit out before he got interrupted by the post man.   
"Great. These are for you. Bye now!" The post man said handing the package to Toby. 

\--

Martyn knew however that Toby would think that they were literally for Martyn so a few days before they were due to arrived. He went to the post office and asked them to write something on it like, 'Surprise for Toby.' So the post man wrote a long letter for Toby of Martyn. He knew that Toby wouldn't open it... because he probably wouldn't have want to preyed into his business.  

\--

Toby noticed the attached letter to the parcel and read it, 'Dear Toby. Hello it's Martyn. These are a present for us! I ordered us something. I went to the post office and told them to attach this letter to the parcel because I knew you wouldn't open it.' In which, Toby thought that was literally really true. 'Anyway, feel free to. Love, Martyn.' The letter had written on it. Toby ripped open the parcel and in it was two squares made out of paper, "Wait I recognize this..." Toby said out loud. He opened it out more, until he noticed heat it was... "Mine Con tickets! Oh my god!" Toby was literally being a girl and fan girling. He laughed. Martyn came through the door a good 5 minutes later to see Toby on the floor laughing, he also noticed the parcel which had been open. "I'm home. Hey!" Martyn  said.   
"Oh hey! Welcome home."  Toby said getting off the floor and running up to hug his boyfriend. "So, they came eh?" Martyn  asked. Toby nodded excitedly. "Do you know why i bought them?" Martyn asked, Toby shook his head. 'Aha.' Martyn  thought he'd tell him the first half of the surprise. "Go check the calendar."  Toby ran into the kitchen and checked the calendar. On it, on today's date was written 'Martyn and Toby's anniversary. (First meeting.)'  Toby gasped and then smiled, Martyn came into the-kitchen a few minutes later, Toby literally hugged Martyn.    


\--

The convention came around a few months later and they both went as themselves. In the mean time he went out to buy a ring and also made a few YouTube, Twitter and Facebook announcements to tell his followers what was happening. 'Hey, I'm proposing to Toby at mine con today! So come join us!' Martyn posted a bunch of people Favorited and re tweeted it. They already made a coming out video and also a boyfriend tag. Which Martyn was excited by the replies because he thought he was going to get a lot of hate. But he didn't, maybe a few comments but not that bad. The day of the convention and the engagement was finally ahead of them. They both got onto the train and headed to Mine Con. Toby hadn't noticed the little small black box Martyn was carrying which was good. The little black box wasn't a plain black box... No, no. Martyn painted it himself - green and blue. Their co lours. Toby is blue, and Martyn is green. 

 

They both walked around Mine Con for a few minutes, they kept holding hands and nobody stared (minus about 2 people.) because they were quite popular and most people knew them. They bumped into a few of their friends, and said hi. They also bumped into fans and took a selfie with them. Martyn was acting normal until the time came.

\--

**6:00pm**    


It was now officially 6:00pm and it was time for the marriage proposal. Martyn bought Toby into a room, Toby recognized the room straight away. "Hey... isn't this the room where we met?" Toby asked grinning and blushing.  
"Yep." Martyn replied.

A few minutes later a bunch of fans and people came in, Toby was wondering what was going on.  "Hey... Martyn what's happening?" He asked,  
"You'll find out." Martyn replied. Martyn quickly ran over to a friend and asked him to take a picture with Toby to distract him. Toby agreed to the photo and he took it with the person. Mean whilst, Martyn got down on one knee. Everyone started cheering, "What's happening?" Toby asked, he still had no idea.  
"Look behind you... What's that?" The friend asked. Toby turned around and gasped, his jaw opened widely. He saw Martyn on one knee. And then Martyn made the signal called, 'Come here.' With his finger. Toby did that. He went forward until he was directly in front of Martyn. A bunch of fans was taking pictures of this happy moment. "Toby Cottrell, it's the 27th of June 2015. It's been a few years since we met. And that is why I bought you to here - Mine Con and to the room where we first met. I remember meeting you and hugging you. You were cute (and still are) and I felt glad to have you as a friend... sooner or later, time passed by... we became boyfriends. We stuck by each other through thin and thick. Two months ago we moved in together. It's been a unforgettable experience, and I'm glad to share it with you!" Martyn said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out that little box, Toby knew what was about to happen. He put it on his hand and started opening the box. 'Drip' a sound made.  It was the sound of Toby crying from happiness. "Toby Cottrell... will you marry me?" Martyn asked,  
"Martyn Littlewood, I humbly accept to be your partner. Yes I will!" Toby said and ran up to Martyn and hugged him. Fans started screaming and fan-girling like hell... Tumblr would be probably full tonight! They eventually stopped hugging and Martyn put the ring on Toby. It was blue and green... obviously silver, but still had tints of blue and green. "Our couple colors..." Martyn said,  
"Mm." 

And that is the story of how their love happened.

\--

**THE END.**


	28. STLW: Starbucks AU

**SoTotallyLittleWood: Starbucks AU**

\---

Martyn was your  average Starbucks worker. A new Starbucks had just been placed in the centre of the town and naturally they needed staff and Martyn was the first to jump onto the opportunity as soon as it opened. He had been working for  about 2 months now and was currently enjoying it. He always told himself that after he finished school and when he entered college he would get a part time job at a coffee shop and Starbucks was the place to be - it was normally calm and relaxing every single day and Martyn loved that atmosphere.

It was a Monday and Martyn was working there again and the door opened and the bell chimed a chime as it normally does. "Hello and Welcome to Starbucks!" Martyn shouted to greet the person who was coming into the door. A young boy (He looked around 21-22) walked in with short brown hair, black jumper and blue pants. He walked up to the desk, "Hello." Martyn said, the boy didn't answer for a few seconds because he was staring into space - well that's what Martyn thought but in reality, he wasn't. He was staring at the menu. Martyn took this opportunity to stare at the boys brown eyes, god they were gorgeous.

The boy had started speaking to Martyn but he was completely zoned out. "Hello?" The boy said waving his hand in front of Martyn's face. "Hmm? Oh sorry... I was dazing out." Martyn replied slightly blushing.  
"Oh its fine. I'd like to order a regular sized Cherry Blossom frapp-e-chine?" The boy said. Martyn giggled. "What's so funny?" The boy asked, with one raised eyebrow.  
"Oh nothing.... Per se, but I believe its pronounced "frappechino." Not whatever you said." Martyn said chuckling. The boy went bright red,  
"Oh sorry.... That word always gets me." The boy stuttured. Martyn giggled and turned around and said, "One cherry blossom frappechino coming up!" Martyn shouted and started making it.

After the drink was prepared, Martyn moved the drink to the sprinkling bit and sprinkled some pink leaves and some pink decorations on. He then turned back around to face the boy with the gorgeous face and put a lid on, "What's your name?" Martyn asked.  
"Toby." Toby replied. Martyn smiled, 'cute name for a cute face.' He thought to himself. Martyn picked up the pink pen and wrote "Toby" on the wrapper and stuck it on. Making sure to include a love heart. He then gave the drink to Toby. "£5.00 please!" Martyn said smiling, Toby fumbled around in his pockets and finally found his wallet and handed Martyn the money. "Thanks chap." Martyn said. Toby smiled and Martyn smiled back, they then exchanged waves and then he left for the day.

The same process happened more or less everyday and sometimes every 3 hours, but Martyn didnt mind whatsoever because Toby was downright beautiful.

One afternoon at around 1:00pm Toby walked into the shop and Martyn didn't shout his greeting like normal, he didn't even notice Toby come in. He was talking to his coworker - Hannah about Toby and how cute he was. Toby came up to the front desk and some other coworker tapped Martyn's shoulder and then pointed at Toby. Martyn then ran up to the front desk.

"Oh hey Toby!" Martyn said. As usual, Toby didn't answer for a few seconds he just smiled. He was glaring at the menu. "I'll have a Tai Chi please." Martyn took a few moments to respond to that.  
"Um....what did you just say?" Martyn replied hesitantly.  
"A Tai Chi?" Toby replied. Martyn giggled because he understood what Toby meant this time, "Oh yeah sure." Martyn turned around and made a Chai Tea.

This time on the wrapper he wrote Toby's name again but put a heart and wrote his cellphone number. Thinking Toby would understand the picture. "Here's your Chai Tea." Martyn said passing the drink to Toby.  
"Wait, I asked for a Tai Chi?" Toby questioned this made Martyn giggle.  
"I don't know whoever said it was called a Tai Chi but it isn't. Its called a Chai Tea! Also you should give me a call one time." Martyn said winking. Toby paid and left the building a few moments later.

That night Martyn received a call from an unknown number, "Hello?" Martyn asked.  
"Hey. Sorry phone calls aren't my thing." Toby responded. Martyn giggled,  
"You're fine Tobes. So how are you?" Martyn replied smiling to himself.

The conversation went smoothly and Toby came to visit the coffee shop as normal. Except, a month later...

They was dating. Martyn confessed to Toby when they went out bowling and Toby happily responded "yes."

\--  
 **END.**


	29. STLW: Love Meetings

** SoTotallyLittlewood: Love Meetings **

**Crush = Someone you fancy / like a lot / love.**

**\--**

Martyn Littlewood was a famous porn star on porn hub where he featured himself masturbating and having sex with other guys who were also porn stars, it was his job. He enjoyed it per-se, but he wished he could find true love, other people in the porn industry - his friends what he had met whilst doing porn had mentioned that it's sometimes nearly impossible to have a partner whilst your a porn star because no one trusts you and gets jealous easily.

On the other side of the city of Manchester, there lived in a guy in a apartment by himself, he was called Toby Cottrell. He was a fan of Martyn Littlewood and he found out that he's bisexual whilst watching him, Toby used to think he was full on straight but finally figured it out and stopped lying to himself that he's bisexual and that he's into boys and girls, during that time he had developed a full crush on Martyn. He wished he could meet him to say thank you for his hard work. Toby and Martyn both had super different careers, Toby was a author and quite a popular one at that and Martyn was a porn star. Toby wrote about relationships and sometimes stories about death. He loved being an author. 

It was currently a Sunday and Martyn had just uploaded a video to pornhub however in today's video he wasn't masturbating or anything it was just a simple video about a local meet and greet he was hosting. Toby clicked the video and noticed the location where Martyn was hosting the meet up. London. It was to be hosted in London and right in the centre in town and anyone could go as long as they were 18+. Toby suddenly got super happy and definitely couldn't wait to go. Toby posted a comment on the video, 'Can't wait to meet you.' he wrote and added a smiley face emoji at the end and then posted it. Within a few minutes, the star replied, 'You too. Love meeting my fans. x' Toby chuckled at the response.

Within the next week, the meet and greet came. It started at 10am on a saturday, Toby thought it was super early but he was fine with that because even though he hates getting up early on a saturday, he thought it was worth it to see Martyn - to finally meet him and say thanks. He didn't expect anything else to come out of it.

He arrived at the meet up just on time, he looked around and saw no one there so he found a nearby bench and then sat there for approximately 10 minutes. A few minutes later, a blonde haired boy appeared with a light green shirt on and a dark green swirl on, looked liked some sort of sapling logo. Toby then thought back to Martyn's pornhub icon, it was him! It was Martyn Littlewood in the flesh, Toby gasped and then picked up his bag and ran towards him. "Hello?" Toby asked.  
"Hello! Are you here for the meet and greet?" The man said smiling at Toby, Toby nodded. "Well hello~ I'm Martyn Littlewood! Thanks for watching my videos." Martyn chuckled. Toby was so happy he somehow couldn't breathe. He was so surprised by how hot and stunning he was in real life and that the camera and his videos on pornhub couldn't represent his beauty. Toby's mouth was hanging open, "Um, you okay?" Martyn asked with a light chuckle. Toby blushed.  
"Yeah, sorry.... You're so handsome..."  Toby babbled on. Martyn smiled. 

Toby hit himself in the forehead a couple of times thinking 'why on earth did I say that.' Martyn grinned at him doing that. "Your quite cute yourself. What's your name?" Martyn asked.  
"Toby... Toby Cottrell!" Toby said smiling. Martyn smiled back,   
"Well Toby it's lovely meeting you." Martyn said and shook Toby's hand. Toby grinned.

More people came and introduced themselves to Martyn and Toby got kind of jealous for some odd reason which he knew was stupid because it's not like they actually were friends, they just met. They only came for a photo and a hug then they left. Finally, the whole crowd was gone it was just Toby and Martyn and the people who were currently around London shopping which was full and very populated as usual. "So, what're you doing now?" Martyn asked.   
"Hmm, I'm not sure." Toby responded.   
"Want to go get a few drinks?" Martyn asked. Toby nodded, it was only 1pm by now but why not.   
"Yeah sure... I'm quite a lightweight though." Toby said and blushed, Martyn smiled. 

They headed of to a bar and ordered some pints of beer and chugged it down. Within 10 pints, Toby was flat out and lying down on the floor which everyone in the entire bar just stared and laughed. Martyn had a chuckle as well, he wasn't joking about being a lightweight. Martyn felt like he could have 20 more or something. 'Well, I don't know where he lives so I'm sure he's fine coming back to mine.' Martyn thought and picked Toby up and carried him outside and grabbed a taxi back to his house. 

Once they got back to Martyn's house, Martyn kicked the door open and then placed Toby onto his bed, "Marthyhnnnn" Toby murmured, Martyn grinned. "I lowvehwh yowuuuh." Toby added which made Martyn blush. He never knew one of his fans felt like this towards him, though possibly it was expected. "Good night, Toby." Martyn said and kissed his cheek and then slept the night away.

The next morning suddenly appeared and Toby woke up with a massive headache and still feeling sleepy, he soon realized he wasn't in his own bedroom. "Where am I?" Toby wondered. He felt a arm next to him, he looked at the body - Martyn!? He was shocked. What had happened? He didn't remember much. Martyn woke up after and then rubbed his eyes, "Morning." Martyn said.   
"M-morning. What happened?" Toby said, worriedly.  
"You got drunk and passed out in a bar and then I took you home and we didn't do anything." Martyn said. Toby sighed, 'thank god.' Though whilst he was thinking that he thought that maybe he would've liked to do something and then he blushed super hard. 

Martyn got out of bed to make some eggs on toast and bacon and Toby yawned and also got up however tripping up on the way out... typical. Except, Toby landed on him and not in just a 'I'm lying on your stomach' kind of way, they were full on kissing, Toby landed with his lips attached to Martyn's. Martyn kissed Toby which took a moment for Toby to process what was happening, then Toby started kissing back. It turned a little heated and turned out to a full makeout session, not like either of them minded. Toby put his arms around Martyn's back and then kissed him even more hard, they didn't stop kissing for a while. Martyn eventually put his tongue inside of Toby's mouth which caused Toby to moan. Martyn got immediately turned on by the moan and then made Toby moan even more, "Fuck, Martyn..." Martyn grinned and took a hold of Toby's ass, it was firm and round. "Aaah ahhhh!" Toby moaned out, looks like he was sensitive down there. Martyn fondled around and continued kissing him. You could tell Martyn was a porn star by his amazing techniques. They evacuated the room and left back to the bed with Martyn turning the oven off. 

However, the progress was going fine until Toby stopped and said to wait. Martyn understood and stopped. "Don't you think it's too soon? We only just met yesterday." Toby said, Martyn nodded. He was right. They continued hugging each other and left a few smooches on each other but that's it.

Over the next few weeks, Toby told Martyn how he helped him discover his true self and then eventually, they started dating. 

~ The End. ~


End file.
